Meeting the Dursleys
by WordsReverything
Summary: In preperation for Harry and Ginny's wedding everyone had agreed that the Dursleys should be invited; along with an invitation to stay at the Burrow. How will the Dursleys cope in the wizarding world? More importantly how will the Weasleys manage? R&R
1. The Headline

_Harry James Potter is to be married to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley 3 months from today._

The headline of the daily Prophet flashed out when Arthur Weasley picked it up to read the quidditch headlines inside. He didn't seem startled when Ginny burst into hysterics and was spluttering most of her breakfast across the table.

"We made the front page!" Ginny beamed after recovering.

Next to her Harry didn't seem as excited but simply grunted before continuing to nibble on his toast.

"Not a big deal," He finally said when he had finished, "This isn't the first time."

"It is for me!" Ginny defended crossing her arms across her chest, pouting.

"And it is my favorite reason to be on the cover of the daily prophet," He said, back tracking slightly, making her feel happier.

She beamed and leaned across to peck him on the lips. "It is the only reason I ever want to be in the news paper!" She cooed resting her fore head on his.

"Do you have to do that at the table?" Ron moaned coming in behind them in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Oh like you and Hermione don't?" Ginny replied without taking her eyes of Harry.

He shrugged- irritated- and sat down at the table next to his father. "Where is she anyway?" Harry asked pulling away from Ginny.

"Asleep, apparently three miniscule bottles of fire whisky is a lot for Hermione." Ginny stifled a giggle before Ron shot her a meaningful glare.

"Well this is Hermione we are talking about." Harry admitted; pulling out his wand and making his plate and glass disappear from sight.

Molly then came tumbling through the door a hand on her wind shook hair. "My it is so windy," Her words came out rasped from her being very out of breath.

Laughing, Ginny stood up to go and kiss her mother on the cheek (mostly trying to hide the fact that she was on the front page of the daily prophet).

"Hi mum, how was your walk?" She asked darting in front of her father.

"Good very...refreshing." She seemed to search for the perfect word.

Ginny finally settled for sitting on the table next to Arthur, no doubt to his distaste. Molly sighed.

"Ginny what are you hiding?" Molly was expectant.

"Just the fact the she is on the cover of the daily prophet announcing the fact that she is engaged to Harry," Arthur said, standing up and handing the paper to his wife.

Ginny and Harry both blushed. "Now it's not what you think, I'm not announcing it, someone else is!" Ginny faltered over her words. Harry sunk lower in his chair.

"Ginny have you been a naughty girl?" George yawned, as he landed from apperating in the middle of the table.

"Hey!" Ron protested, "That's my breakfast!"

"Oh sorry," George said, unpicking a piece of toast from the bottom of his shoe.

"Yeah right!" Ron grunted disapperating back to his bedroom. George went to sit in his chair.

Ginny turned back to her mother, "You're not mad are you?" Ginny sobbed.

"No of course not ginny dear, I always knew something like this would happen, ever since you and Harry said you were getting married."

Harry sighed a sigh of relief and stepped away from the table. "I am really sorry Mrs Weasley; I was stupid to think this wouldn't happen. Especially since we are so young," Harry said hugging Ginny from behind.

"Yes I know but Harry but you mustn't let this get in the way, in fact I have a few designs for Ginny's wedding dress that I hoped to show her today. And Hermione's dress too." Harry nodded at this response.

"Yay thanks mum!" Ginny squealed engulfing her mother into a hug.

"Ugh wedding planning," George exclaimed banging his head on the table. "Why Harry why?"

Harry laughed and leant in to kiss Ginny on lips. "Have fun," He whispered before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Molly and Hermione were all sitting at the table a few hours later surrounded by catalogues and papers.<p>

Ginny's fingers flittered across the pages as her eyes strayed from one dress to the next. "Why can't I find a dress that will be perfect?" Ginny whined resting her head on the book like it was a pillow.

"Keep looking," Hermione's eyes swam with sympathetic tears, "We'll find it, the perfect dress."

Ginny nodded half heartedly and began looking again. "You know I always thought you would be getting married first," Ginny said to Hermione, biting down on her lip.

"Well we both know Ron isn't really like that." She admitted taking a sip from her coffee.

"I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"Right girls, have you written the invitation list?" Hermione shook her head while Ginny nodded.

"Me and Harry wrote it last night," She admitted sheepishly while blushing.

"Ok good," Mrs Weasley said examining the paper that Ginny had given her.

She sighed. "There isn't one member of Harry's family, other than Teddy." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ginny nodded, "I know, we really are the only family he has."

"I guess we could invite the Dursleys?" Mrs Weasley said.

"No!" Ginny and Hermione cried together.

"He would never forgive me." Ginny explained to her bewildered mother.

"The years spent with them were the worst of his life!" Hermione wailed sipping her coffee endlessly.

"Ok Ok." Molly said, calming the girls. "I know all that but I just thought it would be nice for them to see how good everything has turned out for Harry. I mean, he is getting married at just twenty years of age to the most beautiful girl and with the brightest girl as the maid of honour. Don't you think that would be good for them to see?"

The girls shrugged and looked down at the table. They both felt very guilty. After all it was up to Harry.

"Ok I'll ask him, but don't hold your breath." Ginny said slamming her hands on the table, determined to find the perfect wedding dress.

* * *

><p>The boys came back an hour later. The girls had sent them shopping for the boys wedding supplies.<p>

"Hello," Molly, Ginny and Hermione all welcomed them cheerfully after pointing their wands at the table for the dress designs to disappear.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Ginny asked. They stopped short.

"We were actually meant to be buying things?" George said with a panicked expression on his face.

Everyone in the room stopped as Ginny's face became bright red with rage.

Suddenly all the boys burst into a fit of laughter.

Harry came through the door loaded with at least five bags filled to the rim. He put them on the table and kissed Ginny on the cheek grinning slyly.

"More importantly did you get everything done?" Ron asked resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Of course not Ronald." Hermione said shaking her head, "Wedding planning is a very long and important process in a girl's life."

Ginny beamed when Hermione said this.

"Yeah whatever," He mumbled into her bushy brown hair.

Hermione seemed deflated by this. He seemed so content not to ever marry her, this hurt.

Holding tightly onto Harry's hand Ginny pulled him away from the table up to their room.

After closing the door, Harry pulled her tight to him. Kissing her heavily on the lips which she deepened, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a while Ginny pulled away. This caused Harry to moan slightly.

"Shhh," Ginny protested, placing her finger to his lips, he kissed it cheekily.

Prying her finger away from his lips he hugged her from her waist. "What's wrong?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I feel dirty," She said in a baby voice, much to his amusement.

"You feel ...dirty?" He pulled a face at the last word.

Ginny nodded slowly. Laughter escaped his mouth; he stopped quickly at the look on her face.

Taking her hand, he led her to their bed. Sitting on the edge, Harry put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

"Why do you feel like that?" He asked her.

Pulling herself up to look at him, she simply shrugged. "I don't know I just do. I guess it has something to do with the fact that this is my parents' house."

Now Harry understood. He would feel slightly uncomfortable is he had relatives in the house while he was with Ginny.

"So you think we should get our own place?" He whispered. Her eyes sparkled and beamed at this simple sentence.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, her weight causing him to be pushed backwards.

Laughing, he kissed her nose. "I thought you felt guilty?"

"This is an exception," She said beaming.

"You have to admit that you know this would have to happen eventually?" He said to her.

After a few moments she nodded her head slowly. "I guess...I just thought we would wait until we were married, but now that I think about it I wouldn't exactly enjoy being a married couple if my parents we next door."

Harry laughed at her innocence. "Ok from tomorrow we will start looking for a house, deal?"

Ginny nodded smiling. Suddenly her stomach let out a low growl. Blushing, she rolled off him and carefully found her feet.

"We should go eat," She said. "I can hear them all sitting at the table."

However, Harry seemed to be stuck to the bed. Pulling Ginny back by her arm, he whispered in her ear, "I have it covered."

Waving his wand he opened the door. Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"_Accio _dinner," He said clearly, holding out his hand.

A few moments later a plate full of food landed in his hand.

After saying it again Harry had collected dinner for both himself and Ginny.

"You two had better not make any mess up there!" Molly Weasley howled up the stairs. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I wouldn't allow it!"

Harry and Ginny burst into fits of laughter.

After recovering, Harry and Ginny were sat on the bed digging into the food.

"How's this?" Harry asked.

"Perfect," Ginny said, smiling endlessly.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes past midnight and the house was asleep. Except for Harry and Ginny, although both of them were pretending, not wanting to disturb their partner.<p>

Ginny stared at the moon outside of the window. Wrapped in Harry's arms, she was very comfortable and warm. But her mind whizzed ahead of her.

How was she meant to ask Harry about having the Dursleys at their wedding? Harry hated the muggles he had grown up with. Everyone knew that. It was almost as bad as asking if he wanted Draco Malfoy at their wedding, no it was probably worse. Harry and Malfoy weren't particularly enemies anymore, but no one dared to say that they were friends.

She felt Harry tense at her side, with that she knew he was awake.

"Harry?" She spoke slowly and quietly, almost whispering.

"Ginny?" Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Harry I need to speak to you." She said in an urgent voice.

Building up her strength she thought about how they would be together all their lives, she couldn't be scared of his reaction.

"What is it? What's happened?" He said in an equally urgent voice.

"Calm down, I just need your opinion on something," She gulped.

"Oh," He sunk back down, "Does it have to be now?"

"Yes no, or I'll never get it out."

"Then ask away,"

"I-think-we-should-invite-the-Dursleys-to-the-wedding." She blurted, he words tumbling very quickly out of her mouth.

Harry coughed in surprise, "What?" His voice was strained.

Ginny sighed in frustration. "I said I think we should invite the Dursleys to the wedding."

Harry simply stared at her in the darkness for a while, Ginny sat there biting her lip.

"Ok." Harry said suddenly.

"I'm sorry I... Wait WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

"I said ok, and keep it down Ginny, my ears hurt." Ginny giggled slightly, kissing his ear.

"I can't believe you said yes!" She was very happy; Ginny had always wanted to meet the muggles that Harry had grown up with.

"Yeah well...I want them to see that I did ok without them. Actually no I take that back, I did amazing without them," Harry smiled, pulling Ginny close to his side.

"Yay," Ginny murmured into his chest.

"Why do you say that in the first place?"

"I just want you to have family there, other than Teddy, of course." He nodded.

"Ok, but of course they might not want to come." Harry said into Ginny's neck.

"Then that's their loss, not ours."

Harry laughed.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry, Goodnight."

"Sleep tight," Harry said into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**I hope you liked the first part of this story, I promise you it will get better!**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Please Review! :) **


	2. Argument and invitation

"Yes!"

"No!"

Harry and Ginny had been arguing over the table for ten minutes.

"Yes!" Ginny cried.

"No!" Harry yelled back.

Ron was following the argument like he was at a tennis match. When each wave of opinion flashed out of their mouths Ron's head followed.

Without taking his eyes off Harry and Ginny, Ron was also managing to scoff a bowl of cereal down his throat.

"Please Harry," Ginny moaned, surrendering herself into a chair.

"No, Ginny."

George came wandering through the door. "What's with the racket?" He asked Ron.

"They...Are...Arguing...Over...The...Dursleys." Ron said between massive gulps of cereal.

"I thought they had already decided on inviting them?"

"Yes but not _how_ they were inviting them." Ron answered after a final gulp of milk.

"What are the options?" George asked as the rest of the tired family came yawning through the door.

"What options?" Hermione yawned, her hand feebly attempting to flatten her overly bushy hair.

"Owl post, or by hand," Ron answered, pulling Hermione onto his lap and cradling her into his chest.

"Yes and it seems reasonable that we should send it via owl." Harry snarled, taking his eyes off Ginny for an instant.

The Weasleys and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You told me they hate owl post!" Ginny cried, stirring the Weasleys opinions.

"Serves them right for the amount of agony I went through, I think they can cope with an owl deciding to land in the living room." Harry exclaimed, laughing to himself at the thought.

"Well at least going in person we could convince them to come," Ginny replied, changing her tactics into a baby voice and puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh the joy," Harry said sarcastically.

"Guys, guys, I have a solution to all of this," George interrupted raising his arms and clamping his hands around each Harry and Ginny.

Everyone stared at him blankly. He just smirked in response before disapperating out of the room- taking Harry and Ginny along with him.

* * *

><p>They landed with a <em>pop <em>in the Dursleys living room.

"Ouch!" Ginny moaned; she had landed in a heap behind the TV.

George-rather pleased with himself- held a hand out for his little sister. "Tut-tut someone forgot to concentrate on landing."

Harry laughed at this. He turned away from the fire and noticed three pink faces staring back at him. The faces of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were looking at him awe-struck, their jaws hanging close to the floor.

"Um...Hi," Harry mumbled, kicking his feet and staring at the floor.

"Oh hey," George had noticed the company-"Uncle V, Aunt P, Oh and Dudykins." George cooed. Harry and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Well I think you two can take it from here." He turned around, saluting before Disapperating.

Ginny's face fumed with rage. "He's dead." She said shrugging her shoulders and walking to stand next to Harry.

His face beamed with pride.

The Dursleys still looked as if the television had started talking to them.

"Right well then..."Harry trailed off not knowing where to start.

"I think introductions are in order," Ginny declared. "Um, do you mind shutting your mouths, I don't bite." She added, looking at them crossly.

They did as they were told but Harry couldn't help noticing Uncle Vernon's face grow steadily pinker.

"Who do you think you are girl?" He barked at Ginny. Harry's hand flicked to his wand protectively.

"Right well I was getting to that," She carried on without hesitation.

"My name is Ginny Weasley; you have probably heard the name, I have five brothers see, that was one of them who just disappeared." Ginny rambled, while the Dursleys nodded slowly.

"Yes, ok, well why are you here? I remember warning that boy never to come near my house again," Uncle Vernon hissed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, sniffling slightly at their rudeness.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," She shot dagger eyes at Uncle Vernon, much to Harry's pleasure. –"My name is Ginny Weasley I am Harry's girlfriend," She continued, smiling at her words. Her hand desperately reached out to crasp Harry's hand, which he accepted.

Harry coughed and stared at Ginny, raising his left eyebrow, confused.

"Oh right woops, I mean fiancé," Ginny corrected herself.

"That's better," Harry said out loud kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

They Dursleys seemed to snap into focus then.

"You mean to say that you are marrying him?" Aunt Petunia cried, appalled. Staring at the diamond placed on Ginny's left hand.

Ginny nodded her head eagerly.

"But why would you want to stay with him forever?"Dudley looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

Ginny's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I love Harry very much," She stared at him and leaned into his chest.

Dudley was still staring at Ginny but this time in awe.

Harry glared at him and pulled her tighter into his side. "That's right; we are marrying in three months." Harry exclaimed in glee.

"B-But, you are so young, you are younger than me after all," Dudley whimpered, still staring at Ginny.

"To me, it is the right time," Ginny admitted.

"I lost her once I am never going there again," Thinking about it brought tears to the eyes of both Harry and Ginny.

"Did you cheat on him?" Asked Mr Dursley with an approving nod.

"What? No! I would never even dream of being with anyone other than Harry, he meant that we were separated when he died."Ginny cried.

"What?" The Dursleys choked out.

"She means I _almost_ died," Harry corrected shooting a warning glance at Ginny. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Ginny, I wish you luck, so you can just pop right out of here, right now!" Mr Dursleys said, motioning them to disappear.

Ginny was gasping at his lack of manners, whilst Harry was still glaring at Dudley for gawking at Ginny.

"Wait, Mr Dursley we haven't even got to the best part yet!" Ginny cried, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Well what's that dear?" Mrs Dursleys spoke calmly.

"This," Harry waved his wand, and a card appeared in his hand,-"is an invitation to our wedding,"

"We would be honoured if you would come and support us on the day," Ginny was smiling.

Mrs Dursley looked intently at the invitation.

"This says we also have a two week stay at the_ Burrow_ before the wedding?" She asked.

Harry and Ginny nodded, Ginny was a little more enthusiastic.

"The Burrow? Do we look like bloody rabbits?" Mr Dursleys face looked very strained.

"I'll have you know that, the Burrow is my home, and it is a very comfortable living environment above ground," Ginny cried standing an inch form Mr Dursleys face.

"Well I think it is arrangeable," Mrs Dursley said.

"What?" Everyone else shouted.

"I said we would be happy to go, it would be an honour to see how my nephew has done in the world," Mrs Dursley said examining Ginny from head to toe.

Ginny squealed. "I knew it! I just knew it, they agreed, Yay!" Ginny started dancing around the room.

"But how do we get to this Burrow?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah I don't want any one breaking through my fireplace again," Mr Vernon, went over and actually stroked the fireplace. Harry smirked at the memory.

"Someone will be by two weeks to the day of the wedding at noon, don't worry I'll personally make sure it isn't any of my brothers!" Ginny laughed. Harry knew she wished she had been there that night before the quidditch world cup.

"Right well everything looked settled then, we must be off." Harry clapped his hands, "We have house shopping to attend to,"

Ginny grinned and slipped her hand around Harry's waist.

"Oh and before we go I would just like to say, this is a very nice house." Ginny's eyes gleamed at Mrs Dursley.

"Why...thank you." Mrs Dursley stuttered in surprise.

"Good bye everyone." They said together before disapperating back to the burrow.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry landed in the Weasley kitchen.<p>

Everyone in the room jumped in frustration.

"How'd they take it?" George asked from the corner, smirking.

"Well...They're coming!" Ginny squealed.

Everyone except Harry and George stared at her.

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed; Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nope, and I would like Hermione and Mum, to come help me collect them two weeks before the wedding."

"Of course," They agreed at once.

"But why don't we get to go?" George and Ron whined.

"Because The Dursleys don't like it when their fireplace gets destroyed," Ginny said disapprovingly.

They boys burst into hysterics.

"Oh this is simply brilliant!" Mrs Weasley cooed. "Petunia can come with us wedding dress shopping; Hermione thought it was a good idea to go to a couple of muggle shops." She continued.

"That would be great!" Ginny whispered to herself. "Thank you Hermione!" She said loudly hugging Hermione tightly around the waist.

Hermione smiled and stared talking to Ginny in soft murmurs.

Mr Weasley clapped Harry on the back.

"Can I have a word?" He asked motioning for Harry to follow.

"Did I do something wrong Mr Weasley?"

"Oh Harry, no I fear you could never do anything as such."

"Ok thank you."

Harry was nervous as to what Mr Weasley would want. After all, Harry was marrying his daughter, this could end very badly, Harry thought.

"Harry I can't think of anyone who is more worthy than you to marry my only daughter. You have saved my family on so many occasions that most of us owe you their lives," Harry opened his mouth to interrupt, Mr Weasley stopped him –"So naturally I accepted your proposition to propose to Ginny," Harry remembered that night very clearly, he was more nervous then when he had entered the forbidden forest to die.

"Mr Weasley please none of you owe anything to me, after all you accepted me as part of the family the very first time I met Ron."

Mr Weasley nodded in agreement but continued.

"But Harry there is something that I owe you and Ginny," he held out his hand. Resting on his palm were two gold rings. –"These, Harry belonged to my grandmother. She gave them to me on her deathbed claiming that I was to give them to my firstborn daughter. I am sure she would be happy to know that the other went to the savour of the wizarding world." Mr Weasley smiled at Harry. "You deserve them" He added.

Harry pocketed the rings. "Thank you Mr Weasley...Arthur."

Mr Weasley nodded as Harry Swiftly turned on his heel, back to Ginny. He would tell her later, he suggested to himself.

As Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist he finally admitted to himself that his life was turning out perfect...Well at least as perfect the life of Harry Potter could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Thank you to all my reviewers/ subscribers/ people who added this to their favourites**

**So this was the second chapter :)**

**Any critism/ compliments/ confusion will be accepted in reviews.**

**Hope you liked :)**


	3. Housing arrangements

The shrill laughter of Fleur Weasley filled the kitchen instantly. The rest of the house attempted to find what was funny. Harry smirked at his future wives pained expression.

"Excuse me," Ginny choked before sauntering out the room.

Harry dropped the sandwich he had made and followed her much to the family's notice.

"I wonder what is wrong." Hermione enquired when Harry was out of earshot.

Ron simply shrugged, picking up Harry's sandwich and began munching it himself.

Meanwhile, Ginny's heavy footsteps slammed on each step as she made her way through the door of her bedroom. Eyes filled with tears, she flung herself onto the bed.

Harry made it to the room moments later and was shocked at what he saw.

"Ginny, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing circles in her back.

"I need to get out of here!" She wailed into the cushion, no doubt drenching it with tears.

"Why's that? Is it Fleur? I thought you two were ok now?"

Ginny sat up shaking her head, he eyes following Harry as he crouched down next to the bed, reaching out to place his hand over hers.

"No, I still didn't particularly like her, it was just after the war- you know- I couldn't exactly hate after...everything."

Harry nodded his head, "Well I understand...I think...So I promised that we would find a house so we will."

"Now?"

"No time like the present." Harry held tighter to Ginny, pulling her to her feet.

He turned slightly on the spot and felt the horrible sensation of being forced through a tube.

* * *

><p>They landed outside a church in a very small community.<p>

"Harry, where are we?"

"Godric's Hollow," He murmured taking in his surroundings.

"No Harry, we can't." Ginny said, flustered at Harry's decision. She knew how much this place meant to Harry, but she also knew the bad memories that came with the area.

"Yes we can, in fact I already have."

Ginny whipped her head round to stare at Harry. "You have already bought a house?"

"Well...No, but I have booked a tour of one of them in thought that perhaps you would like it."

"Harry..." Ginny said indecisively. But she saw the look on Harry's face, "Oh fine."

"Well then my dear," He held out his arm for her, she thread her own through his laughing-"We must go."

Harry led a giggling Ginny through Godric's Hollow, until finally in they stood in front of a small but pleasant building.

Noticing the nervous twitch in his eye Ginny comforted Harry by soothingly drawing circles on his back.

"That was my parent's house." Harry pointed to the gap between the houses; it was directly opposite to the house Harry had arranged to visit.

"Oh Harry are you sure about this?"

"Of course Ginny, this house is perfect, besides I feel close to them now." Smiling, he dragged her inside.

Full of glee Harry led Ginny round the house; she gasped at all the right time, and squealed through most of the house.

When they were on the second level Ginny found herself imagining what their life would be like there.

She thought about what colours she would paint the walls, where she would place the furniture, what she would be able to see through the windows, and when the rooms would come into use.

"Oh Harry, there is an office you can use," She squealed again.

Chuckling, Harry pulled her away from the now open door and led her towards the biggest room on the top floor.

Pushing the door open he whispered, "This will be our room,"

Her jaw dropped at the room, it certainly was beautiful. The drapes were gold and scarlet, clinging desperately to the wall which was a soft cream. Every piece of furniture was a soft chestnut colour, and that included the four poster bed that sat in the middle.

"I can't believe this, it's perfect." She whispered, still examining everything in the room.

Harry walked back into the hallway followed by a reluctant Ginny.

Frowning she made her way to the last door, "one more room?"

He nodded, cringing when it creaked. "Oh my God." She spoke as she stepped across the threshold.

She turned around. "It's a nursery?" Her eyes were very wide when she made her way back over to Harry.

He nodded. "It was left from the old owners but I thought we should keeep it that way, you know for the future?"

Ginny stared at him for a long while. "Oh Harry! I didn't know you felt that Way! Do you really want kids?"

He nodded his head. "One day."

"Ok. One day," She promised.

Clasping her hand Harry leant over to kiss her cheek but instead whispered in her ear. "Let's go buy the house."

Grinning from ear to ear for the rest of the day Harry and Ginny bought that house in Godric's Hollow. They agreed to move in by the next week to free up their bedroom at the Burrow for guests expected for the wedding.

After everything was settled they made their way back, landing in the middle of the kitchen- once again.

Everyone that was usually there was still present, but included in their gathering were a few extra. Fleur, Bill, their daughter Victoire and Charlie were sat around the table, also sat with George was his girlfriend Angelina.

Ginny and Harry were surrounded before they could catch their breath.

"Is there no way that you two could perhaps apperate somewhere other than the kitchen for a change? I swear you'll be the death of me." Mrs Weasley sighed, slapping Harry with a dish cloth.

Harry chuckled and sitting down next to Hermione.

"Ginny are you all right? You tow were gone hours, all day in fact." Hermione asked frantically.

"Yes Hermione I'm fine, and Harry and I had some business to take care that's all."

"Well ok..."

"Anyway I'm glad your back," Mrs Weasley started- "Because I was just arranging a meeting for everyone about the wedding."

Ginny froze. "There's not a problem is there mum?"

"No not at all Ginny. It is just about where everyone is going to stay. Since we have the Dursleys sleeping here," Ron choked on his butter beer. Mrs Weasley seemed oblivious and continued- "and other guests too, we thought it would be appropriate to ask you all how we could use each of your rooms."

"How do you mean_ use_ all of our rooms?" Ron asked.

"Oh that's easy, she's kicking you out on the street and turning the rest of the house into a hotel." George called from the corner.

Mr Weasley glared at George.

"No George but you are not far off, each and every one of you will not be sleeping in the house in the weeks leading to the wedding. "

"WHAT!" The boys shrieked, the girls gave Mrs Weasley a knowing smile.

"No boys," Mrs Weasley soothed- "You'll find that we have sorted everything out perfectly."

"Harry I don't know why you seem distressed, since we're not actually going to be here." Ginny said.

"Oh right, I forgot." He blushed, leaning into Ginny's side, she stroked his hair.

"Yes Harry it was you who gave me the idea in the first place, since you will have moved out by then anyway." Mrs Weasley said.

Everyone turned to stare at the young couple. Ginny gave everyone a look that said: _I'll explain later_.

They turned their attention back to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"But mum, where are we meant to go?" Ron wailed.

"Ron we are staying at my parents for a few weeks." Hermione answered before Mrs Weasley could open his mouth.

Ron grunted looking at the table.

"Yes thank you Hermione and George you will be staying with Angelina," They both nodded turning their attention to each other- "And Charlie you will be staying with Bill and Fleur," They all nodded.

"Yay Uncle Charlie" Victoire cried flinging her arms around his neck and nestling herself in his lap.

Everyone in the room was included in a chorus of "Aww's"

"Great now that all that's settled, we have also agreed where everyone will sleep here: Mr and Mrs Dursley will be sleeping in Ron and Hermione's room," Ron started to protest but was shot down by Hermione.

-"Dudley will be in Ginny and Harry's room,"

"I'm glad we won't be living here anymore."Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Mrs Tonks and Teddy will be in Percy's room, Neville in Charlie's and finally his grandmother in Bill's old room."

Everyone breathed in relief when she was finished.

"Thanks everyone this sounds great!" Harry beamed.

"Only the best for you Harry!" George yelled, "And for my little sis too!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping, somewhere in the celebrations Fire whiskey was handed around, the couple only managed to find an escape into the garden after George had fallen down drunk and Fleur had started complaining that everyone was too loud with Victoire there."

"You know Harry I can't wait to marry you!" Ginny said, kissing his cheek softly.

"Me too!" He grinned, "That reminds me. Your father gave me these." He took the rings out of his pocket.

Ginny gasped, "These were my great grandmothers. I remember my dad locking them away when I was little. Oh wow Harry! He _must_ like you."

Harry chuckled, "Only the best for you." He whispered.

"You are the best," She grinned.

"Try telling the Dursleys that."

"I will." She promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know the Dursleys are barely even mentioned in this chapter but I just wanted to put this in, I promise they will be in the next chapter!<strong>

**To make sure no one is confused: The reason Charlie is here is because he came back from Romania for the wedding and was staying at the Burrow.**

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed / subscribed / added the story to favourites :)**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. No magic in the magic house!

**No magic in the magic house!**

Harry woke up smiling at the sun shining. Cuddled into his side was his beautiful fiancé Ginny. They were both in their brand new house and bedroom. Nothing could ruin this day for them.

After placing his glasses on his nose he glanced carefully at the calendar. It was two weeks before the wedding. And nothing was ready. Not to mention this was the day the Dursleys were moving to the wizarding world for a fortnight.

He groaned and attempted to wake up Ginny.

"What?" Ginny buried her head into the pillow, swatting Harry away.

"Come on Ginny! We need to get to the Burrow!"

"Why? We moved out for a reason!"

Harry chuckled. "You have to go get the Dursleys today!"

Ginny was suddenly awake, she leapt out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Harry could hear her panicking. He laughed and started deciding what to wear.

Ginny came out of the bathroom and hour later still as panicked as when she went in.

Harry was waiting for her- ready- in the front room.

He made his way back into the room to find her slapping make up on her face.

"Ginny, you know I don't think you need that!"

"Yes I know, but The Dursleys already hate me!"

"No they think you're too good for me!"

"Well, I'm not, you are my saviour...Not to mention the saviour of the whole world, so don't say that! Now out!"

He smiled, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" Harry shouted up the stairs. "Your mother is going to think I kidnapped you!"<p>

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming," Ginny clambered down the stairs, her hand on her ear, attaching her earrings, which dangled softly underneath her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked when she had stopped at the bottom and twirled for Harry.

He chuckled. "Beautiful, but I have always thought that about you." He said while leading her to the fireplace.

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek and grabbed some floo power. "The Burrow!" They yelled together.

Moments later they were tumbling into the Weasley kitchen. Mrs Weasley bought them both into a chokingly tight hug.

"Thank god you are here!" She said.

"Mum," Ginny whined, but it was muffled by Mrs Weasleys shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked seeing Hermione and Ron sitting at the table.

Hermione smiled brightly, hopping off the chair and running to his side. "Nothing's the matter Harry,"

"Mione stop that, we might as well tell them." Ron called from where he was sat.

Harry and Ginny waited for the answer, but no one seemed willing to tell.

"Well ok then," Ron said," I'll tell them." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Andromeda and Teddy aren't coming." Ron said as Harry and Ginny's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" They both screamed.

"Oh calm down you two."Mrs Weasley fussed-"They are still coming to the wedding, just not for the two weeks before hand, therefore Ron and Hermione are staying."

Ron smiled and Hermione looked slightly put out. "Really?" Harry scoffed. "You'd rather stay with the Dursleys than with Hermione's parents?" He glared at Ron.

Shrugging, Ron shovelled another gulp of food down his throat. "At least I can use magic here." He gulped.

"Oh Ron did we forget to say? Harry and I have been thinking and come to the conclusion that it is not to be used while the Dursleys are here." Ginny did her best to hide her smile. Hermione on the other hand bust into a fit of hysterics.

"Well Ronald I just can't wait to see how you manage two whole weeks without magic in your own home!" Hermione giggled.

"Aw 'mione can't we just stay somewhere else like a wizard house or something?" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron, there is nowhere else to go." Ginny smiled.

"Right everyone ready to go?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Molly nodded enthusiastically and apperated to the car.

"Mrs Weasley I am afraid we are going to have to go muggle style," Hermione said, biting her lip.

Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at Hermione, "That is quite alright dear, how long will the journey take?"

"About three hours," Ginny interjected.

Mrs Weasleys smile seemed to waver slightly but she shrugged it off and clambered into the back of the car. It was lucky that Hermione had decided to take a muggle driving test or the Dursleys would not have enjoyed the journey.

It seemed that Ginny's estimation had been proven correct because they arrived at the Dursleys in three hours. Each of the witches became very wary as they made their way up the driveway.

Ginny couldn't help thinking that Harry had been kept cruelly in this house for many years and she was willingly coming to visit.

Hermione was the only one brave enough to knock on the Dursleys door. Even though Ginny was the only one who had officially met them, she still felt awkward knowing that they didn't really like her.

Petunia Dursley opened the door with a clearly fake smile on her face.

"Hello," She welcomed, motioning them into the house.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley slipped through the door, while Ginny wavered back slightly, stepping through the threshold a few moments later.

"Ginny, who are these people?" Petunia asked sweetly.

"Sorry Mrs Dursley, this is my mother Molly Weasley," She motioned towards her mother- "And this is my best friend Hermione Granger," Ginny pointed at Hermione.

Petunia nodded and went to fetch her bags.

"Dudley, Ginny and friends are here, Vernon get moving, it's probably a long drive!" She shouted up the stairs.

There was a loud bang from upstairs and suddenly Dudley came, crashing down on each step. He landed –slightly out of breath- in front of Ginny. "H-Hi Ginny," He stumbled, fiddling with his hands in the process.

She smiled, "Hello Dudley, how are you?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by her question, "I am very well, thank you, and you must be..." He looked towards Hermione and Molly.

Mrs Weasley introduced herself and Hermione while Hermione and Ginny muffled their laughter behind their hands towards Dudley.

"He so loves you," Hermione whispered.

"He has always wanted what he can't have," Ginny stated, shrugging and wandering after Petunia into the front room of the house.

"Mrs Dursley, is there anything I can help you with?" Ginny asked, politely.

"N-No, that is quite alright dear," Petunia stumbled over her words, cowering away from Ginny, but seeing she had no wand, straightened up a little.

"Vernon!" Petunia yelled.

After a few moments, Vernon Dursley stalked, grumbling into the room, "Wizard house, weird name, stupid wedding, ungrateful child," He mumbled as Hermione and Molly wandered in, pretending not to hear him.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Mrs Weasley, questioned, eyeing all the luggage by Petunia's feet.

"Oh, yes," Petunia fought a smile.

"I am!" Dudley cried, running in and grinning at Ginny.

"Well, let's get going then, we don't want the boys to destroy the house," Hermione stifled a giggle, eyeing Ginny carefully.

Poking her tongue out in return, Ginny gathered up some of the luggage and took it to the car.

"Everybody in," Mrs Weasley ordered

Ginny had never thought that it could ever be a tight squeeze in a wizarding world car, she had certainly been wrong. Finally, they had made it so it was Petunia with Mrs Weasley and Hermione in the front and Ginny squashed tightly between Dudley and Mr Dursley in the back. She kept reminding herself that in two weeks everything would be over and she would be married to her one true love: Harry Potter.

The drive was surprisingly short despite Petunia's many questions about the car and Dudley's very obvious flirting, Ginny and Hermione were kept strong with thought of home but Mrs Weasley had just pretended to sleep through the majority of the ride.

When the car pulled in at the Burrow, Ginny scrambled free and launched herself down to the ground, taking slow, deep breaths. Balling her hands into fists, gathering up handfuls of grass, she hears a soft chuckle. Looking up, she sees the smile she's been waiting all day to see.

"Harry," She whispers, climbing to her feet and running to hug him in her eyes.

"I missed you," He says into her ears.

Nodding her head she buries her face in his neck, "I missed you too,"

Little did they know that behind them was an old enemy of Harry's, all he wanted to do was prove himself to the girl he could never have...

Dudley Dursley, once an enemy, could he prove himself to Ginny? "One day," He whispered, catching Harry's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**I am so sorry I have been away for so long, but I am happy to see that the story has been going from strength to strength with regards to people subscribing, thank you for that and please review, thank you :)**


	5. White, wedding, wonder

"Ronald Weasley get your butt out of bed!" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Shut up," He mumbles into his pillow.

"Ron, come on we are setting a very bad example for the Dursleys!" Hermione walks in the room.

"So? They're not my family!"

"They will be soon, since Ginny is your sister!"

Ron groans and stumbles out of bed, "Ok, but I'm not acting all smart around them- we both know that will never happen!"

Smiling happily, Hermione lead the way out of the room.

"Mrs Weasley what is this I am eating?" Petunia asked, holding the spoon to her nose and sniffing gently.

Stopping in het tracks; Mrs Weasley turns around in disgust, "Porridge," She states as if Petunia were five.

Looking down- slightly ashamed with herself- Petunia spoons a mouthful in her mouth sighing with relief at the normal taste of it.

Stumbling into the room, Ron flops onto the nearest stool and grabs an apple from the counter. "Mourning mum," He mumbles slightly, crushing his teeth into the fruit.

Vernon Dursley stares daggers at Ron but ignores him otherwise and munches on his toast.

"Where is Ginny...And Harry?" Dudley stutters to Hermione. Sniffling slightly at his ignorance towards Harry's name, Hermione sits beside Ron on a stool.

"Harry took Ginny home last night; they live together in Godric's Hollow." She told him gently.

Sighing in defeat Dudley walks slowly towards the hall.

Suddenly, the fireplace rumbles and bursting out the bottom were two dishevelled looking figures.

"About bloody time you got here," Ron exclaimed slapping Harry on the back as he steps out of the fireplace.

"Sorry we woke up late," Harry mumbles an apology.

Looking back over his shoulder Dudley saw that Ginny had appeared in the room. Smiling happily he moves to sit back in his seat and sits up straight. Noticing how eager her soon-to-be-cousin was Ginny walks over to the table and sits down next to Vernon Dursley. Grimacing slightly at having her sit next to him, Vernon looks at his wife for help. Not noticing any of this Ginny looks at Dudley.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks.

He nodded in complete awe. A smile spread across her face. "Good," She turns back to her mum- "What time are we going out?"

"I am ready now," Mrs Weasley wipes her hands on her apron and lifts it above her head.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asks Ginny, as she stands up and walks over to the door.

"We are going dress shopping, "Ginny explains-"And Mrs Dursley I would love it if you could come."

"O-Of course." She stutters, clambering up and gathering her belonging. Flinging her bag over her shoulder, Petunia sniffs and heads towards the door. Ginny smiles a knowing smile at Harry and he comes over to peck her on the lips.

She buries her face in his shoulder. "Don't be long," He murmurs in her ear.

"I can't last a day without you." She replies, clinging onto his shirt.

"I'll be right here waiting," He strokes her hair, "And I'm just a phone call away." He leans away to kiss her once again.

"I love you." She whispers in is ear before fleeing from the room.

* * *

><p>"Right girls we need the perfect wedding dress for Ginny!" Mrs Weasley claps her hands and gallops toward the shopping centre. Ginny had decided in advance that she wanted a muggle dress. Harry had persuaded her to watch a muggle movie with him and she had clung onto every word about the girls wedding at the end.<p>

"Mrs Dursley what is a traditional wedding in the muggle world?" Ginny asks.

She looked flustered at my comment. "Well, that would be with a grand white dress, a fruit wedding cake- with at least three tiers- and a best man, at least two bridesmaids, not forgetting the maid of honour..." Mrs Dursley trailed off into her own little world.

"That is a lot to fit into one wedding," Mrs Weasley fretted, fanning herself with her hands.

"No, all we need is the dress," Hermione explained-"The boys are taking care of the cake and the bridesmaids have already been selected."

Smiling gratefully at Hermione, Ginny dragged them into a shop called: "White wedding wonder."

The door dinged as it opened and an assistant immediately ran to their side. "Hi, my name is Lucy- can I help you with anything."

Lucy was quite short and very perky. Her blonde bob floated slightly above the neck and Ginny immediately envied how beautiful she was. Her sparkling blue eyes glimmered in the light as she flashed her perfect pearly teeth.

"Yes, my wedding is in a fortnight and I am in desperate need of a dress." Ginny says urgently.

"Ok, miss follow me." Lucy motions for them to follow her. They all end up in a small room with a mirror that covered the entire wall.

Darting out the door, Lucy goes in search for a few dresses. "Well this is nice," Petunia comments; settling down on a dark green sofa that explodes out air when she sits down.

Giggling at this, Hermione sits on the floor, leaning back on the mirrored wall. "What if he doesn't like the dress I pick out?" Ginny bites her lip.

"Calm down Ginny, Harry loves you in anything you wear." Mrs Weasley soothed.

Petunia nods her head; "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Harry been together?"

"Well I have loved Harry ever since I could remember, being 'the boy who lived' and everything, but we first started going out in sixth year." Ginny responded.

"So all that summer when there was everything about the whole 'protecting' stuff, Harry had a girlfriend? He never said anything."

"Harry broke up with me before we went home; the whole protecting thing again. But I still loved him more than anything."

"Ginny was the only thing that kept Harry going every day." Hermione intervened.

Petunia nodded and wandered back to her own thoughts.

Lucy trekked back in then, trailing a huge rack of dresses behind her. "These are about your size." She said before taking one off the rack.

Ginny slipped into it quickly and examined it in the mirror. It was a slender white dress that had a very small train out behind her. It hugged her side gently and her boobs bulged underneath her chin. Ginny cringed at this. "No," She murmured quickly.

The next dress made Ginny look like a cupcake; the way it flared out below her waste, Ginny loved twirling around, but trying to walk was another matter.

The dress shopping went on like this, Ginny refused to give up.

The last dress that the rack held was a lot more delicate than the rest. The white silk melted onto her skin as she slipped it over her head. As Lucy sipped up the back everyone breathed in. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps that were pure white. The beading down the dress followed a simple swirling pattern stopping at the small flaring skirt. The skirt held many layers, but stopped as it draped along the wall and out in a train behind her.

"It's perfect for Harry," She whispered through her teeth.

"More importantly, is it perfect for you?" Hermione questioned.

Twirling in front of the mirror, Ginny examined every part of the dress. A grin spread out across her features. "Yes, I think it is."

This comment was welcomed by a series of clapping and Ginny reluctantly stepped out of the dress and into the clothes she had come in. Handing it over to Lucy she murmured in her ear; "I'll take it."

Lucy left in a rush, smiling at her happy client.

After fixing her clothes and hair, Ginny made her way to the cash register and paid with the muggle money she had remembered to transfer.

Everyone made it back to the burrow, Ginny tightly hung the dress over her arm.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Mrs Weasley quickly hid the dress from view.<p>

"How did you get on?" Harry asked as Ginny climbed into his side on the sofa.

"Ok," She shrugged, hiding in closer as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Did you get the dress?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

Harry pouted but accepted that he would see it soon enough. He stroked her hair and kissed her head as they listened to all the other couples being reunited.

"When are the house guests arriving?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow," Harry answered, turning her head to see her face. "Don't turn away from me, I miss your face."

She laughed, kissing him playfully on the lips. Just then Dudley walked into the room, clearing his throat. The couple jumped apart. "Dudley!" Ginny cried.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley told me to ask you whether or not you were staying for dinner," Dudley said through pleading eyes, he desperately want them to stay.

Ginny looked back at Harry, he shook his head. Creasing her eyebrows, Ginny questioned this. Harry nudged Ginny slightly for her stand up. She obliged and he grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Dudley, but I have a surprise for Ginny back home." Harry explained, leading a giggling Ginny into the hall.

"Goodbye everyone," Harry said as he walked into a kitchen- "Sorry we have to pass up the offer of what is surly a beautiful meal Mrs Weasley."

"That is quite alright Harry," She smiled at her daughters face.

Harry hugged Ginny tight as they apparated away. Dudley arrived in the kitchen as he was her face disappear from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! <strong>

**I am so sorry for how long it has been. I had a serious case of writer's block- forgive me! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**Don't forget to tell me whether, you love it, hate it or so excited you can barely breathe...**

**Thanks, I hope you liked! **


	6. Golden ribbons

Ginny giggled a lot that night, mostly for knowing that her brother was stuck entertaining Dudley. A little while after Harry and she had arrived home Ron had yelled through their fireplace: "Do either of you know how to play some dumb muggle game called monopoly? The Dursleys have forced me into it, I'm losing. Badly." Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks after Harry had explained the game to her.

"Thank you for saving me?" She whispered in his ear as they flopped on the sofa.

"Anything for you, oh and monopoly last for a minimum of five hours, he won't be in a good mood tomorrow," She grinned.

"I don't care," She leant into kiss him on the lips. He deepened the kiss, holding her close to him.

* * *

><p>Ginny mumbled quietly in her sleep. "No, don't go Harry." She snuffled, pulling tighter to Harry. He chuckled, knowing she was dreaming about him. They were still on the sofa because of falling asleep there last night, it was a tight squeeze but it was worth it.<p>

Ginny snuffled, and buried herself in Harry's shoulder. It wasn't long before he realised she was crying. "Hey Ginny," He rocked her shoulder carefully. "Wake up,"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Harry staring worriedly down at her, he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "You want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Just memories," He understood not to push, so pulled her back into his arms, kissing her head.

They were interrupted by a patronus wandering into their front room; it took the form of an otter. "Harry and Ginny," Came Hermione's voice, "I hate to interrupt you in your morning activities, but Ron is not in a good mood and your guests are beginning to arrive for their stay here, please come entertain them!"

Ginny groaned, slumping back down. Harry chuckled at her attitude. "Aw come on Ginny; this was your idea."

"What having guests over at the burrow? Yeah, that was so I didn't have to entertain them! I want to stay with you!" She moaned.

He laughed, "And you will be, come, I'll make you breakfast," He carefully slid past her and made his was towards the kitchen area. Ginny slipped of the sofa and marched up the stairs and into the shower.

The hot water spluttered from the shower in little bursts. "Is the shower broken again?" Harry shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah but I can fix it!" She yelled back. Tentatively she reached for her wand that was on the sink and fixed the shower. Relief flooded through her when the hot water blasted out of the shower, soaking her instantly. The water was scolding, just the way she liked it and she washed herself until she was as red as a tomato.

Climbing out, she hung onto the wall to avoid slipping and wrapped a towel around her body, rinsing her hair in the sink. Ginny stared at herself in the mirror, sighing. It still amazed her that Harry could fall for someone like her, she wasn't complaining but it just seemed odd. She had loved him since the day she was born, up until her fifth years she never dared to even think that he would love her too. But now everything was perfect. Thirteen days. In thirteen days I will be Mrs Harry Potter. She smiled at herself and ran into the bedroom, searching for suitable clothes.

Harry was waiting in the kitchen for Ginny while she showered and got ready. The bacon was beginning to burn so he tipped it onto a plate. As he was about to yell up the stairs Ginny appeared. "I smell bacon!" He eyes lit up as she sat down at the table where the bacon was on a plate. "Thank you Harry!" She lent her head back and he pressed his lips to hers.

"It's nothing, now eat, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get ready." She nodded as he ran up the stairs. The bacon was the best she had ever tasted; he became a better cook every time. Harry refused- much like Hermione- to use magic in the kitchen. He insisted that it would taste a million times better if time and effort went into the food. And he was right.

Once finished, Ginny wiped her face on some tissue and washed the plate with magic. Hearing Harry come down the stairs, she ran towards the wall mirror in the front hall and applied her lip stick. "Ready?" Harry questioned when he reached her.

"Yep," She smiled at him and grasped his arm, relying on him to apperate them away.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny landed in the same position in the kitchen of the Burrow. "Hey everyone," Harry waved, reaching for some toast on the counter.<p>

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed in and pulled Ginny out of the kitchen by the arm.

"Hi Hermione nice to see you too!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Hermione hugged Ginny tight. "Thank god your here!" And continued making her way to her room, but let Ginny walk by herself this time.

Ginny made her way up to the very top of the Burrow that was now Hermione and Ron's room. "Ginny what is going on?" She asked as she stepped through the door and gasped. White netting and silk littered the room. "I bet Ron loves this," She mumbles sitting next to Hermione.

"Ok what's with the crazy material?"

"We need a perfect colour scheme," Hermione shrugged, fingering some of the silk.

"I thought we decided on red, gold and white?" Ginny said, looking around for any signs of red or gold.

"Yes we are put what do you want of those colours?" Ginny knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Do you want Gold belts and red seats or the other way round?" Hermione said, giving an example. Sighing, Ginny searched through the material and finally found a golden strip of silk.

"Stand up," She motioned towards Hermione. She stood without protesting as Ginny wrapped the gold ribbon in Hermione's hair. "There," She said when was done, "That is what I want in the Bridesmaids hair. But for me," She began searching again, until she came across the same but in a perfect pearl white. "And this is what I want," She smiled at her achievement.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Hermione gushed, flinging her arms around Ginny. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"I know, I'm scared," Ginny admitted.

"Don't be," Hermione slipped the ribbon out of her hair, "You and Harry are perfect for each other," Ginny smiled, linking her arm in Hermione's.

"Let's go see the guests."

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into a crowd of people and realised that all of the expected guests had already arrived. "Hello everyone!" Ginny greeted. They all turned to face her and smiled. "Please follow my mum to your rooms, I will be with you when I can," Ginny said, motioning the crowd to disperse in the correct places.<p>

Ginny found Ron arguing with Dudley in the corner. "Rematch tonight!" She heard Ron shout.

Rolling her eyes, she tapped Ron on the shoulder, he turned to her fuming. "What? Oh hey Ginny," He stumbled over his words.

"Hi Ron," She smiled looking past him, "Hello Dudley," He waved at her but not before she turned back to Ron. "Please don't have a go at Hermione for the amount of wedding gear littering your room we will clear it up later." Ginny said before walking away to find Harry.

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley shifted uncomfortably in his seat while a lot of the wizards ate around him. He was mostly aware of a young girl at the end of the table with blonde hair that was almost white. He had gathered that her name was Luna but he had already nicknamed her Luna. "Thank you for letting Luna stay with me again Mrs Weasley," A scrawny boy name Neville said.<p>

"That is quite alright Neville; I hope your room is to standard?" Mrs Weasley spoke warmly.

"Of course." And he began digging into his food again.

A lot of wizards had arrived that afternoon and Vernon was finding it quite difficult to handle them all.

"Mr Dursley?" The young boys grandmother spoke to him.

"Yes?" He hissed.

"I have heard many things about you," She admitted.

"I hope it's all bad," He joked.

"Well...Yes," She blushed before turning away.

He thought about that for a second. People thought bad of him.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny sat together at dinner. "Thirteen days and then you will be my wife," Harry beamed.<p>

"Thirteen days and I will be the happiest woman alive," She whispered back.

"I can hardly wait," He squeezed her hand under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you must hate me for staying away for so long, but I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment?<strong>

**I really love you guys and all the reviews I am getting, please keep it up, tell me whether you smiled, cried or laughed so much you couldn't breathe. Also give me ideas of what things you want the guests to get up to? Perhaps a prank from George or a lecture from Petunia? Let me know!**

**Lastly, have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**Vampire pxiedust xx**


	7. Prank for Perfection

The door slammed loudly. Storming into the kitchen, dripping with salt water was Vernon Dursley. "You retched being," He spat as he walked past the table. "I will get you for this," He pointed accusingly at Harry before marching away.

"What happened?" Mrs Weasley glared at George and Ron who were whistling to themselves at the top of the table. She stared at them for a whole minute before they thought it was safe for them to look up, but they met the death glare.

"Nothing mum," Ron gulped. George- who was used to it- rolled his eyes and stood up and kissed his mothers cheek.

"He deserved it."George shrugged. "Did you see the way he just accused Harry? Don't worry Harry we won't let him touch you!" Harry sniggered behind his hand.

"No one deserves to be on the wrong end of any of your pranks, George!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, running after Vernon screaming at the top of her lungs, "Here let me help you!"

A lot of commotion could be heard in the kitchen; Vernon was not happy and considered leaving the Burrow. Petunia- who hadn't observed the event- wandered into the kitchen where everyone avoided her eyes, pretending to be eating.

"Harry did you play a prank on your uncle?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips.

"No," He stammered. Although being totally honest her stance made him incredible nervous.

She nodded her head, too nervous to argue and slumped up the stairs again to comfort her drenched husband. "George you are a dead man!" Bill hissed, cuddling Victoire into his lap.

"I thought it was funny daddy," Victoire whined, crossing her arms and sulking. Chuckling everyone turned to look at the angry three-year old.

"Aww, see she's already taking after her uncle," George cooed, poking his tongue out at Bill. The whole table shook with laughter; breakfast was the only time of the day anyone saw each other.

It seems odd doesn't it? Usually, it would be dinner but since each person was staying at a different house, it seemed easier to get together in the mornings. That way, they would be ready to set off for their day activities in groups.

Suddenly, another crash came from outside, followed by a deep scream as Dudley crashed through the same door as Vernon had just minutes before. "Hey Dudley," Everyone cried, hiding their laughter.

Ron waved his wand at something outside the window that everyone else was oblivious to and George pointed his wand at Dudley, "_Obliviate_" He murmured.

Dudley stood up straighter, a distant look in his eye. "Why did I come in here?" He shrugged and headed back into the garden.

Crash! The yell came again and Dudley rushed in, this time covered in red paint. Hermione gasped, slapping George and Ron hard across their arms. "Ouch!" George hissed. "One more time."

Ron and George repeated the process 6 more times until Dudley looked like he had been hit by a rainbow. Despite the cries of laughter, Dudley was still oblivious to how he was becoming soaked with paint.

Ginny, who was starting to disapprove, stood up with Hermione and they escorted him to his room, sending daggers back in the boys' direction. Once they had deposited him to the bathroom to take a shower they hid in Hermione and Ron's room.

"Okay, I have to hand it to them that were absolutely brilliant!" Ginny whispered, not wanting to be over heard by the rest of the house.

Hermione shook her head, "I know, but I do feel for Dudley. How can they be that mean to him."

Ginny rolled herself into a ball. "Harry went through a lot growing up with Dudley. We have a cupboard under the stairs at our house. And even though he says he's not afraid, he tries to avoid it as much as he can."

Sighing, Hermione comforted Ginny. "I know but they have agreed to come to the wedding, haven't they? And they are not being particularly rude and horrible when they are here. Am I the only one who thinks we should give them a shot?"

"No, but I don't want them to be too comfortable here, if that makes sense?" Ginny questioned her own emotions.

"Ginny what has got into you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid that they will try to convince Harry out of marrying me."

"Ginny that is never going to happen! Harry loves you way too much!" Hermione cried. "Stop being like that; let's go back to the others."

Sighing, Ginny clambered to her feet and headed back into the hallway. The girls almost ran into Dudley as they began to walk down the stairs. "Dudley, can I help you with something?" Hermione asked, walking back up to him. He stared at her for a second before diverting his gaze to the angry red head who was waiting impatiently for Hermione on the stairs.

He shook his head and wandered towards the door which revealed his room. After closing the door, Hermione deemed it safe to continue. "Must you watch his every move?" Ginny complained as she started down the stairs once again.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but heard a distant splash. "Hold that thought." She threw at Ginny, and ran back up to the landing, sprinting towards the mortal's room. Banging her palm on the wood, she shouted through. "Dudley, are you ok?" Ginny reached Hermione then, wondering what this was all about.

They heard a groan sound from inside. Hermione closed her eyes, resting her hand on the knob. The door creaked open and a deadly stench rocketed out of the room. Both of the girls gasped from the smell, bringing their perfumed hands to their faces. Keeping them slightly narrowed, Hermione risked opening her eyes. Anger flared inside her. "Ginny open your eyes." She snapped. Ginny did as she was told and with such, held back a giggle.

Dudley was submerged in a swamp like substance, reminding the wizards of an incident back in Hermione's fifth year of Hogwarts. Intently, Hermione drew out her wand and cleared everything up, saving Dudley from dipping his face under.

Ginny realised that perhaps this wasn't the way to make a good impression on her soon-to-be family and the anger flared inside her. "George!" She yelled, not moving a muscle.

Clattering was heard from down the stairs, followed by the echoing of footsteps. Soon, ten eager wizards and two confused mortals were crowded around the door of Dudley's bedroom. George was hiding at the back of the crowd, crouched behind Vernon Dursley. Seeing her angry expression he quickly straightened up, coughing slightly to break the tension.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"What did we say about no magic?" Ginny roared, clutching her wand tightly.

He stared at the floor, transferring his weight from foot to foot. "No to use it," He mumbled; begging for someone to help him out. Despite his wishes, everyone but the three witnesses were clueless.

"Yes, I really want this to work you know George! At first it's funny, but now it is putting this whole wedding at risk! Please, please just stop!" She cried, barging past and storming down the stairs, flinging herself into one of the soft sofa's in the front room.

Murmuring started between everyone and they didn't notice Harry slipping away. However, Hermione watched him leave, but quickly turned away hoping another memory charm wouldn't hurt Dudley too much.

He found her exactly where she had flung herself. "Ginny, are you ok?" He asked, sitting on the edge and rubbing her back easing her tears.

She snuffled, wiping away the snot running from her nose and faced Harry. "I want this to be perfect." She explained.

"Why?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Because I love you." She thought it was obvious.

"As I love you. But you know that. I would have you married now; looking like this if I had to." Harry cooed.

She nodded. "But I still want it perfect," She said stubbornly, crossing her arms above her chest.

He chuckled, "Then it will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you like. I love you so much. Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you liked the pranks! If you come up with anymore please let me know!<strong>

**Let me know if you: laughed, cried or are so excited you can't breathe!**

**I hope you all had a great new year! Happy 2012!**

**Vampire Pixiedust**


	8. House party!

Harry was awoken by a shudder on the floor below him. Groaning, he flipped over and stepped out of the bed- careful not to wake Ginny. Before leaving the room, he turned to look at the clock. 7:00 am; perfect timing. Harry rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs.

As he expected someone was trying to reach him via floo. Harry settled in an old armchair and watched the fireplace; not at all surprised when his best friend came tumbling out. "Ron?" Harry questioned, belief echoing in his words.

"Hey mate." Ron clambered to hit feet and slapped Harry on his back. "How are you?"

"Yeah fine, what are you doing here?" Harry was very confused as to why his best friend had just tumbled out of his fireplace at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Ron opened his mouth to explain when a rumbling came from the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the house was filled with dozens of people. Noise flooded the house which was exaggerated to Harry's raw ears. His new house had only recently been emptied of boxes and was now packed to the rim yet again. Harry slipped through a pathway of boxes, resting butter beer on the mantle, making sure it was steady before turning to face his smiling soon-to-be family.<p>

"Ok, what's going on?" He checked his watch: 9 'o' clock.

Hermione shook her head and ran up the stairs; Harry cringed when he heard a loud slamming. Hermione reappeared just three ten seconds later. "Ginny refused to get up." She explained meekly, shyly jogging to stand next to Ron. Harry chuckled and looked longingly up the stairs.

"I'll get her up." He promised and left the Weasleys to their own devices. Harry reached the bedroom and realised that Ginny was in the bathroom. The covers were sprawled on his side where she had flung them off herself. He sat on her side (which faced the bathroom door). The mattress was still hot from her body and he stroked the sheets. Harry began to become nervous when Ginny hadn't serviced within twenty minutes. He knocked twice, softly on the door. "Ginny, love, are you ok?" He heard some rustling coming from inside but no answer. Harry become more anxious and frantically banged on the door. "Ginny, don't make me apperate in there!" He warned, taking picking up his wand from the bedside table.

A few seconds later the door cracked open, Ginny was looking paler than usual, with dark circles underlining her usually vibrant eyes. Her left index finger wiped her left eye and she barged past Harry, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Ginny what's wrong?" He caught her by the waist and spun her around to face him. She looked up and him, tears forcing their way in through the corners of her eyes. She hesitated, opening her mouth to say something before shaking her head and turning away.

"Nothing, they just chose the wrong day to wake me up." She explained, opening the wardrobe door. Unconvinced Harry hugged her from behind, but forbid himself from bringing it up again.

"I know, but we cannot be anti-social." Harry soothed, sitting back on the bed. He watched, amused as she chose what to wear for the day ahead; her expression portraying every emotion. Frustrated she lay back on the bed, flipping her head into Harry's lap. He stroked her hair, as she held up two tops. "Which one?" She enquired, scanning each of them intently.

The one on the left, he murmured, not really taking much notice, knowing she would look beautiful in anything. She nodded once and moved away to change. Blushing, Harry looked away; he still wasn't comfortable with watching Ginny change. Ginny laughed when she was done. Leaning down, she pecked him on the lips. "Are you done?" He faked moaned.

Smiling, she shook her head and walked over to her dressing table and began to 'paint her face' as Harry put it. "Why do you even bother? You have the most beautiful face." He reminded her every day.

Like always, Ginny ignored him and continued to brush the makeup on to her face. Once she was done, she led Harry by the hand and let him escort her down the stairs. Ginny was very quiet compared to other mornings, and Harry began to become very worried.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He whispered in her ear and the bottom of the steps. She took a painful breath in and nodded once, a small smile and the corners of her lips.

"Never better." She reassured him and walked over to where her mother was standing. "Hi mum," She said cheerfully and was engulfed by Mrs Weasleys warm hug.

"Hello Ginny, dear; Sorry for barging in on such short notice, and at so early in the morning." Ginny laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry for not being more welcoming." Ginny bowed her head, catching Hermione by the arm as she wandered past. "That goes for you too, Hermione. I am sorry for not being more welcoming this morning." Ginny apologised, ashamed of her actions. Hermione smiled, shaking her head and tapping Ginny's shoulder.

Harry moved over to stand where George was hanging steamers, watching his fiancé talk to her mother and best friend. "Hey Harry." George said, making a hammer work in thin air.

"Hello George." He greeted, settling on a chair by the fireplace.

* * *

><p>By five 'o' clock that evening the party was in full swing. Many more people had arrived including –of course- the Dursleys. Petunia wandered into the house with her head held high, looking down on the drunken wizards. "How do you do?" She squeaked when an old wizard tumbled his way over to her. He grinned, stroking his rough grey beard.<p>

Dudley slumped his way around, jealous of the house Harry and Ginny lived in. "Hello Dudley." Ginny greeted him, handing him a glass of water (all of the Dursley refused any substance from the wizarding world). "How are you?"

He grunted rudely in response and Ginny walked away, disgusted. Finding Harry in the corner, she smiled making her way over to him when two warm hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A rich voice poured out.

"Angelina!" Ginny cried, hugging her tight.

"Great party." Angelina complimented

Ginny blushed, "Thanks, but it was all George's doing." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I know." The girls laughed, and when Ginny looked back over her shoulder, Harry was gone.

Vernon Dursley sat in the garden, murmuring lightly to himself. Harry watched him from the door, confused as to why he was alone. "Can I help you?" Mr Dursley snarled at Harry, who had jumped, surprised that he had been spotted.

"Actually yes." Harry blurted. "Why are you out her all alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Mr Dursley retaliated.

"Yes, but this is my house."

"Yes, and you deserve none of it!" Mr Dursley yelled. Harry sucked in a wave of cool air, raising his eyebrows and him.

"I'm not a child anymore." Harry reminded him calmly.

"Maybe not, but you will always be the selfish little git that I took in when he was just a year old." Mr Dursley snarled, stalking back to the house. Harry stared after him, bewildered.

"Ok..." He whispered into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>What's got Mr Dursley in such a huff? <strong>

**I am so sorry at the delay, if you had my life, you'd understand!**

**Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers/ subscribers/ everyone who added me to favourites! You are truly amazing! **

**Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or laughed so much you couldn't breathe!**

**P.S I am planning of making the rating of this story T so please let me know if you DON'T want this to happen! Thanks. **


	9. The shocking truth

"Harry?" Ginny said, stepping out onto the stone garden floor. Harry humped, turning his eyes away from the stars to look at the girl behind him. "Hey, Gin." He smiled, taking his hands out of his pockets and reaching for her.

Grinning, she took his hand and held it tightly, looking up and the full moon. "Nice night tonight, huh?" She started, fighting for some inspiration of conversation. He nodded, shoving his glasses back up his nose.

"It's beautiful," He confirmed. The silence was awkward between them. "Let's head back." Harry finally said, just to break the tension. In truth, neither of them wanted to be at the party.

"It will be over soon." Ginny comforted.

The party was still in full swing, although the Dursleys weren't enjoying themselves at all. Petunia was in a deep conversation with Mr Weasley (mostly complaining about the state of the house). "I'd better go save my dad," Ginny excused, running over to her father's side. Before Harry could stop her, she was gone. He sighed, noticing Dudley slumped in a corner.

"Dudley?" He asked, watching as the man's head rose.

"Hello Harry," He grumbled, before dropping his head yet again.

"What's wrong Dudley? Not enjoying the party?" Harry asked.

Dudley shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He leapt up and left the room, and the house, slamming the door behind him. Shaking his head, Harry was very confused; emotions were spiralling everywhere around him. He groaned, slumping into the chair that Dudley had just vacated.

"Hey," Hermione whispered, holding a butter beer to Harry's face. Smiling, Harry gratefully took the drink and let the liquid flow down his throat. Hermione sat at Harry's side, watching as he gulped the drink down.

"Thanks Hermione," He said, wiping the contents from his lip. Chuckling, Hermione held out a tissue, which he accepted.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, leaning back in the seat, getting a good look at Harry's face. Shrugging, he mumbled something illegible. "What was that?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know Hermione," Harry admitted, watching Ginny laugh in the corner with George, he smiled. Hermione followed his gaze and saw the joke between siblings.

"You're worried about her." She guessed correctly. Harry stared at one of his best friends, eyes wide.

"How..." She cut him off.

"I may be a witch, but I am also a girl, you're watching her like a hawk. I also know Ginny, something is off with her today, and you're the only one who can get through to her." She smiled.

Shaking his head, Harry held back a chuckle. "Wise words from a wise woman."

She nodded her head and got to her feet. "Go talk to her Harry."

"I've tried." He complained.

"Ginny's a stubborn girl, we all know that, but she'll give in eventually." With that Hermione walked away. Sitting back in his chair, Harry thought about what Hermione had just said. It was true that Ginny could be very stubborn, but she didn't usually hide things from him.

* * *

><p>Harry decided to wait until the party was over. He watched as the crowd left, drunken and tired. Hermione hugged him tight before she left, whispering advice in his ear. Nodding, he accepted her advice and stood with Ginny, waving as the left via floo. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight to his side.<p>

When everyone had gone, they cleared away the mess that was left. "What was with the Dursleys tonight?" Ginny wondered out loud. Harry shrugged, using magic to tack the rubbish out.

"I don't know; Dudley seemed even more on edge that usual. Oddly enough Petunia seemed to be the one most at ease." He said, chuckling under his breath.

Giggling, Ginny cleared the last of the mess and flopped onto the sofa. "Ginny, are you ok?" He asked, sitting next to her and letting her rest her head on his thighs.

"You have already asked me that today." Ginny said, playing with her hair.

"I know, and now I am asking again." He paused, waiting for a response that didn't come. "Ginny..."

"Shhh Harry." She placed a finger in his lips. "I have something I want to say."

"Anything Ginny, tell me." He said a little too quickly, causing Ginny to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Promise not to interrupt me again?" She whispered, prolonging having to tell him.

"Promise."

"Well, it is less than a couple of weeks until the wedding now, so I am a little upset. I have done something bad Harry, very bad and I don't know what to do." Ginny, said, fighting was the tears. Harry faught to keep his mouth shut, hating to see Ginny in such distress.

"Baby, tell me, please."

Ginny sighed, "I'm pregnant Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry blinked. "What did you just say?" Ginny was now in tears, sitting upright and tearing at Harry's shirt.<p>

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't want to lose you." She wined, Harry was still staring at the wall in shock, but that shock him out of it.

"Lose me? Why would you lose me?" Ginny stopped crying, wiping her face from the tears.

"Because you don't want a baby." She sniffled.

"I never said that Ginny." He looked down at her stomach and rested his palm on her dress, smiling.

"But you have always spoken about having babies far into the future." He looked up at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes it's a little earlier than expected, but it's still incredible." He exclaimed, staring into her shocked eyes. She smiled, relieved by his reaction.

"So you're not mad?" He looked down at her stomach again and lent down to kiss it, cradling her body with his hands. Laughing at his playful ways she silently thanked God. Truthfully, she had wanted the baby and had been overjoyed when she had found it. It wasn't until the realisation that she would have to tell Harry washed over her that the regret sunk in.

"I just can't believe it." Harry whispered, coming up for air.

"What?" Ginny said, leaning on her elbow.

"We're going to be parents!" He exclaimed, taking her face in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who reviewed you are extremely amazing! <strong>

**So do you love or hate that Ginny is pregnant? How do you think everyone will take it? **

**Sorry if it is a bit short!**

**Please continue to review! I want to know what you think!**


	10. Congratulations

Harry and Ginny laid side by side huddled under the covers from the cold. Shuffling closer to Harry, Ginny began to tangle their hands together. "Harry, we need to tell the family," She murmured, stroking his hair, tracing the faint outline of his scar. Harry sighed, holding Ginny close to him, kissing her neck.

"I know," He whispered into her ear. "But is it so wrong just to cherish this moment?" He begged, placing a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe there's a baby in there." His face broke out into a grin. Ginny laughed, kissing Harry's nose and held her hands over his.

"It's amazing! But will you still love me when I'm fat?" She asked, as Harry began to laugh. He cradled her face and kissed it with a million tiny kisses.

"Oh Ginny, I love you so much. How could you even think that I wouldn't?" He said, muffling his laughter with his pillow.

"I don't know Harry, but I do know that have never wanted to be fat!" He chuckled into her neck, making her ticklish. "Stop it," She swatted away, leaping from the bed. "I'm going to get dressed." She informed him, striding away with her head held high.

Harry watched his fiancé march into the bathroom, tucking a robe around her sides. He thought inwardly how lucky he had become. Just short of three years ago he had been running for his life, and now he was getting married in a week, and what's more, he was going to be a dad!

The door slammed and he buried his face in his pillow; hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Harry." A hand shook his shoulder sharply, he jolted awake. "Harry," The voice came again.<p>

"What?" He grumbled.

"Mum just flooed, we are all needed at the Burrow immediately." She informed him, throwing a jumper over her head and hurrying down the stairs. "Harry!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He groaned, fumbling for his glasses on the night stand.

Yawning, he worked his way into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, cleaned, and wandered back into the bedroom. The golden drapes blocked out any sunlight the outside world held and the cream walls seemed rather dull and dreary. Harry felt deflated by the colours around him. He got dressed in silence, slipped his feet into shoes and joined Ginny in the kitchen.

"Thanks Gin," He mumbled as he sat next to her at the table, accepting the bacon and eggs on a plate. Ginny watched him eat; they didn't say a word- just watched each other. Harry took a while to eat, thoughts occupying his time. Occasionally, his eyes would drift towards the upstairs where the nursery was locked up from the previous owners. His heart missed a beat every time the though flashed across his mind that in less than a year there would be a baby –all of their own- sleeping in their peacefully. Finally, he swallowed his last mouthful and used magic to wash and clean away his utensils'.

"Ready?" She asked, holding out a hand for him to take. He breathed in, his stomach twisting in circles; this was it, he was going to tell the parents of his fiancé that he had impregnated her. Not to mention, his best friend was her brother. Ginny lead him over to the fireplace.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to use that?" Harry questioned, eyeing her warily.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny took a handful of floo powder, climbed in –dragging Harry with her- and threw it into the fire. Harry felt the same effect that he always did when he used floo and pretty soon they were tumbling out of the fireplace in The Burrow. Everyone was sat around the table and they all went quiet as the pair crashed onto the floor. Blushing, Ginny hurried to a seat Hermione had saved. Harry walked slowly to a seat next to Ron and smiled apologetically to Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you for joining us, now we can start." Mrs Weasley said.

"Mum, what's with the formality?" Ron asked, "When can we eat?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley will you be quite!" Mrs Weasley scolded to a chorus of obvious snickers. Ron bowed his head and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Well, this isn't actually my meeting,"

"Makes a change." Ron mumbled.

"It's George; he has an announcement to make." Mrs Weasley continued, everyone turned to stare at George, who had confidently stood.

"So do me and Harry," Ginny piped up quickly, but turned her focus back to George almost immediately.

"Actually its Angie's as well." George said, pointing to his girlfriend, who grinned back at him. She stood up and took her place by George's side. Hermione and Ginny smiled when they saw her hand slip into Georges.

George was suddenly serious- a first for him. "Well, this is kind of hard to say to all of you..." Angie started.

"Not that you're weird or anything..." George added.

"But we felt it was best to tell you."

"Rather than you sticking your noses in."

"That I'm pregnant." Angelina slipped it in quietly, but it didn't stop everyone from understanding. An instend chorus of congratulations' sounder from the Weasley kitchen. Harry and Ginny stayed silent. Tears formed in the corners of Ginny's eyes.

"Wait," Mr Weasley said, "Ginny what was your announcement?"

Ginny looked up surprised, Harry reached over to squeeze her hand. It was now or never, she thought, her breath held in her lungs. "Oh, um... It doesn't matter right now...Congratulations." She mumbled, nodding towards George and Angelina. Silently, she removed herself from the room, Harry hot on her heels.

Ginny tucked herself in a ball on the floor by the huge window in the front room, staring at the sight outside. Harry watched her for a few minutes, leaning on the door frame. He knew she was crying, her shoulders were slumped over and her head shook in her hands.

"Hey," He soothed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, leaning back on his chest. "Come on Gin," He prompted.

"Why?" She said. That was all she said. Harry was confused for a moment, but ultimately he understood.

"I don't know Ginny," He pulled her onto his lap, letting her slip her head into the crook of her neck.

"I wanted it to be only us, I want mum to be proud and happy for us." Ginny choked out.

"She will be," Harry reassured her, kissing her nose. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't mean to be selfish, really I don't; I just wanted to be special." Ginny explained- Harry seemed confused by this.

"Ginny, you are special, to everyone. But ultimately, you are special to me." He told her, pecking her lips. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight to her. He held her softly, rubbing his hands into her back.

"Let's wait until after the wedding," he suggested, "Tell them when all of the excitement has gone down." She sniffled, pushing herself away from him.

"Ok." She agreed.

"Ok?" She nodded again and took his hands.

"Let's go for a walk." She suggested. Laughing, Harry got to his feet and led her out of the door, wrapping his hand around her waist, walking with the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to whoever reviewed! I am almost at 80! Just twenty away from 100, people! <strong>

**Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, please do tell me what you thought. **

**And also please check out the Meeting the Dursleys poll and myHarry Potter one shot- both on my profile page! **

**Thanks! **


	11. Welcome to muggle day!

"What on the devil is going on?" Mr Dursley ranted, storming into a dark kitchen at six 'o' clock in the morning. All went silent and the dark figures melted away. "Dang wizards, what are you up to?" The words were just short out of his mouth when the wind swept them away, knocked from inside of him when he was gushed into a chair at the dining room table. Once he was settled George Weasley (unknown to Mr Dursley), tied a scarf around his mouth; as if to stop any snide comments escaping.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mrs Weasley fretted in a low whisper only for Ron and Hermione to hear. They shrugged their shoulders and lit the room with their wands. Mr Dursley then realised that he wasn't the only one sat at the table with their mouth tied up by a scarf. His own wife and child were sat either side of him, pain, fear and worry lingering in their bloodshot eyes. The Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione all stood back to admire their work. It seems cruel doesn't it?

Harry high fived Ron and went to stand behind Petunia Dursley, seemingly the calmest and carefully untied the scarf. She let out a light, low breath and flicked her hair, putting more life into it. Her eyes scanned each and every person in the room before finally, settling on Ginny. "What is going on?" She demanded in her shrill, posh voice.

Slightly taken aback, Ginny held up her hands in a mock surrender and scurried around to feel the comfort of her fiancé's hand. Petunia's gaze followed. "Well? You are after all the girlfriend-"

"Fiancé." Harry cut in harshly, pulling Ginny tighter to his side.

Petunia nodded. "_Fiancé," _She pinched her lips and said the word like it was the dirtiest, most foul word that was ever said; but she soon recovered and continued. "You are the fiancé," She corrected herself for the second time, letting the word settle in her mind- "Of my only nephew, you must know everything that goes on in his odd mind and imagination of his." She finished, holding her chin up, satisfied with what she had said.

Wide-eyed, Harry stared at her. It had been quite a few years that his aunt had spoken to him in such a foul manner. Yes, he was used to it and for the most part it came as expected, but he had grown used to the slightly nervous and out of their comfort zone Dursleys. He was not offended by what she had said to him, but he could feel Ginny cowering into his side, paling and losing confidence. This triggered anger like no other. "Do _not_ speak to my future wife that way." He glowered, going as red as Ginny's hair.

Petunia's mouth curled at the sides and turned into a sort of smirk, surrounded but small inserts, wrinkles showing her true age. Harry spoke to the rest of the group then, ignoring the three figures around the table. "I don't think we should do this anymore." He told them, not letting any hints of it to the Dursleys.

"But Harry, we prepared so much." Hermione said, her eyes flitting to all of the Dursleys, who had cold and harsh eyes, like stones and rocks.

Harry nodded, "I know, I thought it was worth it too."

"Maybe it still is?" Mrs Weasley interjected, "We could see what they're like by the end of it?"

"Why do something nice for these hateful, inconsiderate, deceiving people?" Harry spat, Dudley, who was staring up at Ginny apologetically coloured a rather alarming shade of pink.

Ginny whispered something in Harry's ear, he seemed to calm slightly and looked her up and down. Sighing, he gestured to George who nodded his head and waved his wand. A huge banner spread across the kitchen, with streamers and balloons falling from the ceiling. "Welcome to muggle day!" He cried, waving his hands in the air and tucking his wand away.

Hermione quickly removed Mr Dursley and Dudley's scarfs and their mouths hung open. Surprisingly, they stayed quiet, gawping at George. Ron and Harry did their best to stifle their chuckles, but failed miserable.

"Are mocking us?" Mr Dursley finally said.

It was Mrs Weasley that came up with an answer for this. "Of course not!" She covered. "We wanted to make you feel more at home here, it must be hard for you to come here, not liking our customs and attempting to accept them." Petunia nodded her head once, notifying that she accepted what Mrs Weasley was saying.

"When we first knew of your visit I set up a rule of no magic in the house, it was, however, a little hard for some of the residences of the house to stick to the rules." She stopped long enough to glare at Ron and George in turn. The shrugged, knowing that the pranks they had played were definitely worth it. "Anyway... Muggle day is the day when we do everything your way, whatever you want us to do. We'll do all of your favourite activities, eat all of your favourite foods, all the while no magic will be used!" She finished a glimmer in her eye. George and Ron gulped, paling rapidly. They had been told of the consequences, but they had never thought that it was the choice of the Dursleys of all of the activities they would be forced through for a whole day.

Dudley grinned, "Sounds like fun." Harry couldn't contain it any longer and burst into a loud: laugh out loud. This was blatantly ignored because the whole room was suddenly centred on Vernon Dursley.

"Well, I guess we could make it work for a day." He grumbled as Petunia pinched her lips together and sat straight in her seat.

"Great." Mr Weasley said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"What's a television?" Ron whispered frantically in Hermione's ear. She rolled her eyes, walking away and stood in front of Vernon Dursley in his very imaginative rant.<p>

"Mr Dursley, my parents are muggles, I know all about the muggle world, I will come to buy a television with you." She said sensibly. Knowing that Mr Dursley would be far too attracted to all of the muggle items; Mrs Weasley also opted to go with them. Mr Dursley nodded his head, leading the way out to the car.

"You drive I take it?" He said to Hermione. She nodded once and took the keys from his fingertips.

Ginny watched the car drive away and shivered, she was now the only girl besides Petunia Dursley- her future Aunt-in-law. More than once, she had wondered whether they liked her or not. It was obvious that Dudley was...Keen...On her. But the parents? Well they practically grimaced whenever her name was mentioned, it made her sad. She knew- of course- they did not like Harry, so it was expected that they would not like her.

Turning away from the window, she wandered into the kitchen. The Dursleys had opted for a homemade chocolate cake and it was Ginny's job to make it. Angelina was supposed to be coming down to help, but she was caught up with work. Her mother had left her the ingredients and instructions. Ginny leant on the work surface, sighing."This is impossible."

"Need any help?" A male voice came from behind her. Ginny smiled, turning around to see the face of Dudley Dursley walking towards her.

"Hello Dudley, you would be a life saver, thank you." She said, moving to the side so he could stand next to her. Ginny knew of his feelings towards her, but she wasn't sure if they had grown, or if she had managed to crush them in his time here.

"Anything for you Ginny." He said, starting on the preparations. Pretty soon, Ginny was in the swing of things and the cake was in the oven and they were sat at the table

"So, Dudley, are you out of school?" She attempted to start a conversation with the boy who had been a bully to the father of her child for so long. He nodded his head; this was obviously not the conversation he wanted to be having.

"Ginny, I don't mean this in a bad way. It is nothing against Harry, but why are you marrying him?" He seemed to choke on his words, falter; Ginny couldn't seem to process what he said.

"I love him of course!" Her cheeks flamed from the love she felt for her fiancé.

"I can imagine that a lot of men love you Ginny, why him? Because he's famous?"

"I don't know ok Dudley! It could be his beautiful green eyes, or the way he smiles, or the way he talks, or the way he is braver than any guy I have ever met. I have loved him ever since I was a baby and I never thought a day that my brother's best friend would ever love me back! But you know what? I thank my lucky stars every day for the miracle that caused him to love me every second of the day!" She screams, standing up. As she expected, Dudley also stood.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just..."

"It's just what?" She fumed.

"I..."

She placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised. But before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. Ginny stood alert at the kiss. She refused to kiss him back but she didn't pull away. The oven alarm went off eventually and they tore themselves apart, both turning to see Harry's wide-eyed face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**I am literally so happy! 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I love you! **

**Please continue to review as much as you can! What do you think is going to happen now? Let me know!**


	12. Trust me

The oven alarm went off eventually and they tore themselves apart, both turning to see Harry's wide-eyed face. "Oh my God, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, cupping her face in both of her hands; her face turning a shade of red a lot darker than her hair. She quickly noticed the tears forming in his eyes and ran to him, hugging him tight, aware of the lack of response. He turned her around with him, so his back was a away from Dudley. In one smooth motion he had Ginny locked behind him and his wand was pointed at Dudley's forehead.

Beads of sweat twinkled across Harry's scar, wrinkles we visible between his eyebrows and his lips were in one tight line. He didn't say anything, just stood there, one hand behind him, circled around Ginny's wrist, and the other, shaking and pointed at Dudley.

Dudley, who was still a little shocked with himself, held his hands up in a sort of surrender. But the grin on his face told Harry that he was pleased with what he had done, kissed a beautiful girl such as Ginny. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and took a step towards Dudley, who suddenly became fearful with his lack of knowing his cousins abilities. Rapidly, Harry drew closer, so close that his wand was sticking in the side of Dudley's neck just seconds later. He pushed it until Dudley let out a small cry of pain. Harry bought his other hand up, wrapping it around Dudley's fat neck. He squeezed, the anger taking him over completely. Dudley started to choke, scratching at Harry's hand.

Ginny let out a scream behind them. "Harry, don't do this, it's not you!" She begged. Realising what he was doing, Harry let go slightly, and pulled his wand away, leaving a swollen red mark.

"Leave." He said to Dudley through gritted teeth.

"W-Wha-"

"Leave." He repeated. Dudley nodded once and turned away, fleeing the kitchen. Harry watched him go and eventually turned towards Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginny could barely stand it, the silence, with his eyes burning her skin. She didn't dare say anything, just waited, watched, biting into her petal lips. "Why?" He said finally, but cut himself short by holding his fingers to his lips. She sighed, crying inside, but too strong, too stubborn to let even the stray tear fall.<p>

"I don't know." She admitted shyly.

"God damn it Ginny." He yelled, slamming his fist into the table. She jumped a little at his outburst but stayed where she was. "Does none of this matter to you? We are getting married in a week Ginny," he reasoned, walking towards her, but not getting close enough to hear her rasped breath. Lowering his voice, "You're carrying my child." He whispered, his stomach still lurched when he said it, but he still felt dead inside, his heart was somewhere between them. Tied to a line rope that connected both of them, one wrong word could cause it to snap, causing everything to tumble down between the two of them, separating them...

"You think I don't know that? You think that I haven't been thinking about you, us, every second of everyday for the last, five years?" She exclaimed. "I have never been unfaithful." She said sternly, looking directly into his green eyes, shielded behind the steamed glass of the circle glasses he had always worn on the bridge of his nose.

"I just caught you looking very comfortable with cousin, the cousin who practically abused me for a majority of my childhood. Do you know how sick that sounds?"

"I didn't kiss him."She didn't have to say anymore, she knew that, as well as Harry did. "If you really love me you'll trust me on that." With that she walked away, leaving Harry to deal with the cake that was burning in the oven.

She walked through the halls; there was no laughter, no cries of happiness, and no sparkles of magic. Only the sound of silence, how had no one heard the fight that she had just had with the supposed love of her life? But of course they had, they just pretended that they hadn't. It had started raining around the burrow. She tried to let out a little laugh, it always rains when I'm sad, she thought to herself. That, of course, was not the case. Ginny slumped herself on the window seat in the sitting room, watching as the water streamed down the glass. She traced them with her finger, getting moisture on the tips and feeling icy cold. With her head slumped against the pane she watched the area around the house.

Everything seemed so frantic outside, she wished Hermione were there, or her mother. There was no one there to help her. Ron? No. Her father? No. Ginny caught glimpses of a rather dishevelled Dudley sitting on a rock outside. He had caused this. How dare he? Rage fumed in her body, as she thought of as many nasty things she could think of about the wet boy outside. Ginny had this weird feeling in her stomach, a pain that rumbled and moved around. She cradled her slightly swollen belly. It wasn't enough to be noticed, only by the girl who lives with the body. A flash of pain came again. Groaning, she held her hand over her mouth and sprinted for the nearest toilet.

* * *

><p>Harry heard Ginny sprint up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming it shut and locking the door. He knew something was wrong, he could tell just by listening to her movements, but he couldn't go to her. He regretted what he had said, or at least he slightly regretted it. He knew that she needed to hear it, but it was what she had said to him that was sticking in his mind.<p>

"_If you really love me, you'll trust me." _Her voice rung in his ears. He knew that Dudley had a crush on Ginny, but her never thought he would try and make a move, try to make his life more of a living hell than it already was. He had caught them looking very comfortable, he knew she wasn't kissing back, but she didn't pull away, why was that? To give Dudley the satisfaction? Or herself?

"Harry! Harry!" He was pulled away from his thoughts when Ron sprinted down the stairs, yelling his name.

"Yeah?" Harry called, putting a lid on the cake he had forgotten about and putting it in the fridge.

"It's Ginny." Ron said finally and Harry swung himself around.

"What is it, what's wrong?" But before run could get the answer out, Harry was gone. He found Ginny with her head bent over the toilet, he quickly shut the door behind him and walked over to hold her hair back and stroke her neck. He soothed her and picked up the empty glass lying beside her.

"_Aguamenti" _He murmured, causing a jet of water to burst from the tip of his wand. He handed it to Ginny and continued stroking her back.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." She whined, flushing the toilet and slumping against the bathtub. He tapped her cheek, smiling slightly.

"I believe you," He whispered. Smiling, he leant over to tuck her head in his shoulder; he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, kissing her neck softly. "I love you." He added.

She nodded into his shoulder, and pulled back, "I love you too, more than anything." He leant in to kiss her but she quickly held her hand up. "Please don't." She said hastily. His eyebrows knotted together, the confusion portrayed on his face. "My breath stinks, and I probably look like crap."

He chuckled, "You always look beautiful to me, Ginny."

"But I don't always stink." She said, feeling a lot better. "I'm sorry, this all came on so quick, I swear I didn't feel bad this morning." She said. "It's too early for morning sickness." She whispered, in case anyone was listening at the door.

He nodded, "I'm sure everything is fine, but I can take you to St Mungo's if you want?" Harry suggested. Ginny shook her head.

"There must be a bug going around. I feel much better now."

"Ok, well do you want to get something in your stomach? We can go out?" Ginny smiled, he had forgiven her so easily. He trusts me. Her stomach had butterflies flying around.

"Sure." She smiled, picking herself up and drinking the rest of the water. Cradling the glass she was led out of the door by her fiancé. They stopped at the top of the stairs watching as Hermione and Mr Dursley push their way through the door, holding a huge television box.

"Ah, there you are." Mrs Weasley said, noticing the couple standing on the landing. "Would either of you care to explain why Dudley was locked out of the house in the pouring rain?" The couple shared a glance at each other. Ginny held on tight to Harry's arm, holding him back as Mrs Weasley let him back at the house. He looked up, smiling at the two of them.

"Harry, don't. I love you." Ginny reminded Harry in his ear. He nodded once and flashed them away from the burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! There was a very high demand of people saying they wanted this out quickly, so here it is! <strong>

**I hope you liked it! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, this time around; I got a lot of very helpful feedback! **

**Please continue to review and if anyone has any suggestions of what they want to happen, please let me know! Thank you! **


	13. Ginny's diary

_Dear diary, _

_I have a feeling Harry is mad-very mad. He caught Dudley kissing me. Yes, he was kissing me. Maybe I kissed him back, but only a little bit in the spur of the moment. Otherwise, I swear I wouldn't touch him! Harry said he forgives me, but, well, you know when you can just...Tell?_

_We arrived home and he let go of me, walking through to the kitchen stating something about being hungry. We bailed on muggle day, I'm not sure that Harry could stay sane with Dudley anywhere in the same house. I don't know what I can do to get Harry to talk to me. He has spent most of the afternoon moping in our room, the door locked. Every time I yell inside, he just replies with mumbled responses such as "getting changed," or "don't feel well." It's not fair how much I'm worrying. Honestly, I don't feel to great myself, I still feel ill after this afternoon when I threw up after kissing Dudley. I don't think I threw up because of that, but I still feel tired and I want my bed...And my Harry._

_I'm scared that he will call off the wedding. He seemed fine before we left the Burrow but I guess when we landed, something hit him in his mind. And now he seems to be mad, or sad or any negative emotion that's out there. Something that I cannot think of right now. _

_I can't believe that Dudley did this to me! To us! Just a week before my wedding! I am so stressed, I try to hide it but it just comes out sometimes, in a frantic rage. Harry says that it's bad for my health, bad for the baby, but I have only known about the baby for a couple of days, the wedding has been going on for months. So nothing is about to change. _

_I have been feeling a little wary around George and Angelina; I almost don't want to tell my parents the good news. Well, good in my eyes anyway. George is certainly going to be at least a little bit mad, he loves being the centre of attention after all. I can imagine that if Fred were here, even he wouldn't be allowed to have a kid at the same time, or maybe he would, twins born from different mothers. I can imagine it now. Fred would know what to do; he would know how to get Harry to talk to me. George is wrapped up in Angelina and I can't tell Ron- or Hermione for that matter. They are his best friends'. Would they take his side? Ron is my brother, but that might just make him take Harry's side even more. Now, wait...I know. He will take whoever's side Hermione is on. And Hermione isn't likely to take a side now...Is she?_

_It doesn't matter. But I'm here alone, on the creaky old sofa in our front room, the one that looks out of the window to the view of the house that Harry lived his first year of life. He doesn't sit here much. Only when the curtains are closed. I don't really know why he insisted on buying this house so much. I know that it kills him to see that house, too many burnt memories. _

_I wish I had met them. His parents. I wish to know if they would like me. Am I right for him? Would it even matter? I hope not..._

_Harry just called my name..._

* * *

><p><em>It's fine! He's sat here with me now; I'm cuddled into my side. He just said that he needed time. I'm not going to dispute that. Here's how the conversation went down:<em>

"_Ginny?"I finished writing and put the pen down, my heart fluttering with anticipation. _

"_Yeah?" I called back, aware of his thudding footprints' on the stairs. He was coming down, he was coming to see my. Or to yell at me, I wasn't quite sure. _

"_Ginny, we need to talk." My heart fell to my stomach. Isn't that what people say when they are about to break up? But then, I know Harry, he wouldn't abandon me like that. _

"_Yes, I know we do." I said, my jaw set and strong, but my breathing was ragged, nerves kicking in. _

"_I know I said that I forgive you, but every time I blink I see you with...Him." He flinched. The pain masked in his eyes. Feeling guilty, I wandered towards him, hugging his legs as he wasn't all the way down the stairs. _

"_I know." I whispered. "I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were cooking...The next..."I heard him groan and stopped, shutting my mouth, my teeth clicking together. _

"_Please, I don't want to hear the details. Now, I promised you a dinner, do you still want to go out?" I was shocked by his sudden forgetfulness. I was forgiven...Just like that?_

_I shook my head. "I don't want to go out. I want to stay right here." I was still hugging his legs, but his knees were digging into my cheek. _

"_Well, can I at least get down the stairs." His voice was of amassment now and I could tell that he was happy, r at least happier. I nodded and nothing more really happened from there. Well...It did but I'm not sure that's something I could write in a diary...Imagine if Ron got his hands on this! Ron if you are reading this...Bugger off! _

_I've never hurt Harry before, not like when he broke up with me at the end of my fifth year...But we'll over look that. I'm with here now. And I'm happy. I don't intend on hurting him again. But the Dursleys? Well that's a different story. Harry is still mad and I'm sure Dudley may get his feet turned into a toads... Remind me to get my camera for that!_

_I know that I'm a nice girl and I can't help it if the boy develops a crush, but taking it to action? I'll let Harry deal with that one. _

_Speaking of which...Harry is reading over my shoulder now, apparently he's bored...And now he's complaining about what I write about him. Hey! It's a diary, like I said if anyone is reading this...Bugger off!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry about the wait, I hope that this chapter makes up for it, I know it's a little different, but I like it. <strong>

**Please leave your responses, do you want more chapter's like this? But with a different character?**

**Thanks. **


	14. Tears of joy

**Oh my God, I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Please to hate me. I have returned with fresh ideas for this story as I finally know where this is going. Please let me know what you think, there are some big issues in this chapter, do you want them continued? **

**Thanks and I'm sorry. This chapter is for ScarletQueen23 who made me get my arse in gear and give you a chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry was exhausted. He wasn't sure how one girl could shop that much, but believe it or not she managed it. Wedding shopping, she had said. He laughed, rolled his eyes and followed her around like a lost puppy. Oh what a man will do for the woman he loves. Besides, he had a lot of making up to do.<p>

"Harry?" Ginny called from behind one of the many clothes racks and walking towards the dressing room.

"Yes Ginny." He said without looking up from the Daily Prophet, the only enjoyment he had been allowed all day.

"Harry what time do we have to be at Mums?" Harry looked down at the watch buckled around his left wrist. Now, this was one of the many moments he was tempted to tell a little white lie to his fiancé, did he lie and tell her they needed to be there sooner than they really did to get out of the women's clothing stores? Or, did he tell her the truth and let his fiancé have the fun she so deserved.

Sighing, he settled back in the chair and told her the truth, but added slyly, "but I would like to get there a little earlier, you know they are my family...Sort of... So I should really be there to relieve Mrs Weasley." Inwardly, Harry was wincing. But to his relief Ginny just giggled and slipped out of the dress she was wearing. She ducked back so she couldn't be seen and came out a moment later looking flushed.

"Yes, Harry we should relieve mum of the Weasleys." Ginny shook her head and left the store ahead of Harry. Following the red headed girl out of the shop he couldn't get over how easily that had worked. Ron had told him so many storied of how difficult, Ginny was when she was shopping, I guess that was just with Ron, he thought.

"Harry do you think they'll be okay?"

"No, the Weasleys will be left scarred after the Dursleys eventually leave," he chuckled but Ginny just stared at him like he was a naughty toddler.

"I mean the Dursleys; maybe we should have them stay with us instead?" Ginny looked genuinely concerned, but that didn't stop Harry blurting out. "No!"

His eyes were stinging from the thought of inviting them into the home he had made with Ginny. Harry worked himself into a fit, but didn't stop to realise that Ginny was laughing. "Oh...You were kidding." She nodded and vanished into thin air.

Harry apparated after her, landing carelessly because his thoughts weren't straight. Landing in a thud on the floor, a shooting pain went searing through the bones in his back. "Ugh!" He cried, tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, flinging herself on the floor, "I'm sorry, omigod! Oh Harry!" She flustered, wrapping her arms around the crying boys neck.

"What on earth is going on here?" Mrs Weasley bounded through the door. "What happened?" Mrs Weasley threw her arms out, storming over to the pair and tilting their chins up to see the tears in their eyes.

"His back..." Ginny trailed off, cradling her face in her hands.

"Ginny, stop crying and go get Hermione." Biting her bottom lip, Ginny agreed, getting up and walking slowly out of the room while sending anxious glances back at Harry who was arching in pain.

"Hermione!" She shouted, climbing the stairs two at a time, clinging onto the banister with shaking hands. "Mione! Come quick! Please! Hermione!" Ginny continued to climb and shout at the same time, her throat growing rasp and sore.

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs with her flyaway frizzy hair barely tamed into a ponytail. She looked tired as if she hadn't slept and her skin was oily and pale. That was something for another time, Ginny made a mental note to ask Hermione later. "Hermione, Harry's hurt his back. Apparated but didn't land correctly." She explained, attempting to keep her voice steady. Jumping into action, Hermione ran down the stairs, past a very exhausted Ginny who had collapsed into a heap on the stairs.

"What's all the racket?" Vernon Dursley grumbled, appearing in one of the doorways. "What's wrong with you?" He said to Ginny, who looked up with the smallest smile on her face, she could barely muster anything more. "What you crying about?" He sipped the coffee he was drinking, his eyes faraway like he had no care for her problems at all.

Taking in a shaky breath, Ginny stood up and looked Vernon Dursley in the eye. "Nothing, tears of joy." She shrugged and began walking back to Harry.

Despite the fact that Harry was injured and Hermione and Mrs Weasley were tending to him, Ginny noticed something else wrong with this place. There was a tension in the air, it was... Cold. Ginny went back to Harry but saw that she wasn't needed, just to get him water, which she did, moping into the kitchen to get a glass of water,

Sat at the table was a very agitated George. Ginny didn't think she had ever seen George so agitated. So as a little pit stop, Ginny went round to hug her older brother from behind. "What's up Georgie?" She said into his hair.

It took a while for George to even register that his little sister was there with him. It took him even longer to choke out the words. "Dudley asked where Fred is last night." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Instead she knew that George would like it if she just listened.

Ginny sat in the chair next to her brother and held on tightly to his hand. "I don't feel right without him." George mumbled. "I feel like there is a hole that needs filling, but then I realise that it can only be filled by my twin. But wait he was killed in a war that didn't really need to happen. Just because some snake faced lunatic couldn't get over being beaten by a baby!" George cried. "And I even lost my stinking ear!"

Ginny stroked the hole where George's ear used to be. It suited him, truth be told. But Ginny understood. It was okay when Fred was alive, plenty of jokes, a way of everyone telling them a part, but now. It was just another hole.

"Please don't tell me that it will get better Gin." George pleaded. "I've tried, but I still miss him. " Ginny nodded. She did as she was told; she didn't tell him that it would get better, because she didn't believe it either. "I miss him too," she said instead.

George nodded-"So what do you suppose we do?" Ginny fiddled with their hands, slipping her engagement ring off her finger and slipping it on again, as if it were a game.

"I imagine that he's still here, only we can't see him. Like a game of hide and seek. He's laughing at us for being so stupid. He's happy because he can play tricks on anyone he wants, but he'll never get caught and get told off by mum ever again." George chuckled.

"He hated disappointing mum. That's why we set up the shop. So at least we were getting money out of playing pranks on people." Grinning, Ginny bought her brother into a big bear hug. She knew he was over the worst of it. But George liked it if everyone went around without mentioning Fred. She's sure that in a few years he will be better, but for now Fred is a bit of a sore subject.

So now that George was better, she pulled away. "So what's wrong with everyone today? If they were okay then they would all be at Harry's side right now." She said a little guiltily, because she wasn't at Harry's side either. Clasping the bowl of water she ran it back to mum, dragging George with her by the wrist.

"The Dursleys have been asking a lot of questions and pointing out things that really shouldn't be pointed out." George whispered in Ginny's ear and she opened the door. Screaming, Ginny almost dropped the bowl when she saw how much blood was pouring from her fiancés back.

"What happened?" Ginny's chest rising and falling that really showed how scared she was. Handing the bowl over to her mother, she stroked Harry's hair.

"Spell went wrong, "Hermione mumbled, her gaze intent on clearing up his back.

"The spell went wrong? But you never get spells wrong!" Ginny cried.

"Yes, but my hand was shaking! Okay? I've got enough on my mind and I was scared when I saw my best friend crippled on the floor!" Hermione shouted, causing Ginny to shrivel back on herself.

"Well, will he be okay?" She asked weakly.

"He'll be fine sweetie." Mrs Weasley patted her daughters shoulder. "Maybe you should make Hermione some tea to stop her hands from shaking hmm?" Ginny kissed Harry's forehead before storming out of the room.

"What am I a waitress?" She said as she closed the door behind her and dragging George back into the kitchen with her. "Anyway what did you mean questions?" Ginny, opened and closed random cupboards as id she couldn't remember where the cups were, well she couldn't. George sighed and picked up a mug from above Ginny's head. He grinned as she snatched it from his hands.

"Calm down Ginny." He said, settling back at the table. He waited for her to calm slightly before saying. "Well, for one they wondered how all of us have red hair." He shrugged.

"That's all?" She blurted, "But that's nothing." She made a point of this by reaching up and examining her own hair.

George chuckled, "that's not all."

"What?"

"Ron" George made a point of making his eyes wider and raising his eyebrows. Ginny wondered why Ron hadn't appeared yet, she guessed he may be with Neville, but it was rare that he wasn't with Hermione, who probably should have contacted him by now.

"What about Ron?" The tea was almost ready, but she didn't want to take it into Hermione just yet, Ginny wanted to know what was wrong with Ron. George was forced to make himself stop laughing and pull himself together before telling the story. "Mrs Dursley thinks Hermione's having an affair." George said it as if it were such a common, trivial thing. Well, it was, just not with Hermione.

"But Hermione wouldn't cheat on Ron...Would she?" Ginny said. Thinking about it, she guessed that Hermione could. After all, they were completely different people. Hermione hated a lot about Ron, but she was just too nice to go behind his back. But what would make Mrs Dursley think that?

"Something about the way Hermione looks at Ron or some crap like that." George said. Ginny snorted, knowing it was almost completely impossible. "It gets worse." George continued.

"Worse?"

"Yeah, well Malfoy came round this morning with some recipes' from his mother or something; I didn't really care to ask. Anyway, she said the way Hermione looks at Malfoy says they are doing something they shouldn't."

"Malfoy? Now this is defiantly bull-" George looked at her. "Rubbish." She corrected herself. "So they had a fight, they'll get over it. Ron knows that Hermione would never do anything like that, especially with someone like Malfoy."

"Well...It didn't help that her and Malfoy were hugging in the garden." George added.

"They were what?" Ginny snapped, picking up the tea and carrying it to Hermione. Forcing the door open as hard as she could, not even caring about the amount of noise it would cause. Hermione and Mrs Weasley jumped, they had their heads resting on their arms leant over the bed that Harry was now asleep on...Well was asleep; the slamming door had woke him up.

"Ginny...What's wrong?" Harry mumbled, wincing as he tried to sit up. Ginny ignored him and instead slammed the mug down in front of Hermione.

"Are you having an affair with Draco Malfoy?" She screamed.

Harry was suddenly awake. An affair with Draco Malfoy? There was no way.

God, Harry was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Big twist huh? let me know what you think. <strong>

**Love and kisses. **

**WordsReverything**


	15. Little white lies

Hermione did something then that no one expected of her. She rolled her eyes and left. Simple. But something Hermione Granger would never do. Ginny's eyes followed Hermione as she stormed out of the Burrow and away. George whistled under his breath causing Harry to crack up.

"Don't worry about it Ginny." Harry said, "I'm sure it's just a big understanding." Ginny ignored this and went to watch Hermione out of the window. Hermione was making her way through the long grass before apperating into thin air. "She didn't deny it." Ginny said smoothly, in shock no doubt.

"But she didn't confirm it either." Mrs Weasley interjected, calming Ginny with a big bear hug. Mrs Weasley looked at Harry over her daughter's shoulder. Harry was deep in thought, trying to work out if there was any way; any way at all that Hermione could have been with the Draco Malfoy. There wasn't.

Ginny pulled away from her mother's arms and sulked against Harry's shoulder. "Tea, I think." Mrs Weasley said brightly, clapping her hands together and walking out through to the kitchen.

Slowly the mood brightened when Harry chuckled about something. "What?" Ginny moaned, looking up angrily. He smiled, shaking his head. "Oh nothing," His eyes sparkled, "Just...You already made the tea." Rolling her eyes, Ginny smacked him lightly on the shoulder and rested her forehead against his chest.

"Poor Ron." She sighed.

Harry stroked that back of Ginny's head, running his fingers through her soft, red hair. "Ginny, please, don't jump to conclusions, Hermione is my best friend, I don't think he would fall for Malfoy that way." Ginny thought about it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing with his words.

"Something is for sure though." She said. Curious, he tilted his head to the side. "This is all the Dursleys fault."

Now, _that_ was something they could all agree on.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley was taking some respite time while the house was stirring with the news that their own, innocent little Hermione could be having an affair. Mrs Dursley thought that was a good day's work, though she did feel a little guilty... Well, that was nothing sometime in the sun won't fix.<p>

"Mrs Dursley?" A hoarse voice mumbled behind her. What is it now; can't they see I just want some peace and quiet? Mrs Dursley thought to herself. Looking over her shoulder, Petunia saw what she thought was a very ugly looking boy. Of course, no one could compare to her own dear boy.

"Yes...Ron?" She questioned herself. Yes, it was Ron. The boy looked rather awkward; she found it odd that his ears flooded with a shade of red startlingly similar to the shade of his hair when she addressed him directly. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but didn't move from the spot where his feet were firmly planted. "Please, sit." She said through her teeth, motioning to the chair next to her.

Startled, Ron slowly walked over to the chair and sunk into it, crossing and uncrossing his legs uncomfortably. "Was there something you wanted?" Petunia asked, annoyed by his silence.

After a few painful second Ron slowly nodded and looked to the left corner of his eyes, deep in thought of how to build a sentence. "I-I," He started, aware that Mrs Dursley was growing impatient. "I just wanted to ask you if you really believe what you said about..."

"The frizzy haired girl and the blonde boy?" She finished for him. For a moment, Ron grew heated, about to jump up and defend Hermione, but instead he just sunk lower into the chair and nodded once.

Petunia hadn't been asked a question like this since Lily was alive, and quite honestly, telling a little white lie would be all too easy...She could save the boy from getting hurt...Or she could tell him what she really thought.

"Ron." She looked him in the eyes. "I am not a witch," _Thank God_. "So I may have got everything completely wrong. But I did see a connection between Hermione and what's-his-face." She sighed. "This relationship may be completely platonic, and I may have been wrong to jump to conclusions but-" She shrugged and felt that she had said enough. Lying her head back, Petunia closed her eyes and finally began to enjoy the sun. She even began to forget that Ron was sat not a meter away from her.

"We were going to get married, you know." Ron mumbled. Petunia cracked open an eye, raising her eyebrows with interest. "A little agreement between the two of us. We weren't going to tell anyone until this wedding was out of the way." Both of her eyes were open now. Ron wasn't looking at her; his eyes were staring blankly at the grass beneath their feet. "That was weeks ago now." He whispered, sniffing quietly and getting to his feet. He started walking away. "Mum's making tea, would you like some?" Petunia shook her head softly.

What had she done?

* * *

><p>It was night time before Hermione felt it safe to return to the Burrow. Instead of using the floo system, she simply walked through the front door to avoid waking anyone. It had been a long day and Hermione's guilty conscience was runny havoc in her mind. There were so many rumours going around that she didn't even know which of them were true and which of them were fake.<p>

Tired, Hermione carelessly threw herself into the first chair she saw. "Long day?" Hermione jumped, startled. Harry chuckled, still lying on a make shift bed in the front room, no one had dared move him as of yet.

"Harry! I forgot you..." She pulled a face, nothing she could say would make anything better. Harry waved his wand, giving the room a little bit more light so they could see each other.

"You look tired." He noted, patting the chair next to his bed, motioning her over to his side. Settling next to him, Hermione hung her head, holding her hair out of her eyes.

"You have no idea." She bought her knees to her chin and rocked slightly.

Chuckling, Harry reached for her hand, squeezing it firmly. "I think I can guess. Everything just happened so fast didn't it?" Hermione nodded, not sure whether to ask him how much he knew.

"I'm not going to ask Hermione, you need to tell me." He said, knowing what she was thinking.

Hermione thought about it hard. She really did. Part of her just want to spill everything. But she knew she couldn't. "I'm tired of defending myself Harry. I can't tell you. I'm so sorry. Just please...Trust me."

Harry looked at his friend for a long time before deciding that it was the least he could do. "Okay Mione, but you're facing Ginny on your own." They shared a smile.

"Well. I guess I deserve that." Hermione agreed.

Though Harry knew nothing. He could trust his best friend and ,at least in this moment, she had done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I have my own blog, if you would like to read it the details are on my profile page :) <strong>


	16. Mud blood

"_All bow to the boy who lived..."_ A sharp voice whispered into Harry's ear. _"All kiss the hand of the boy who lived."_ Harry jerked away, turning his head to the side in one quick motion. There was no one. The ice particles were biting at his ears as he trudged through the never ending forest. "Ginny?" He called into the wind, his voice being swept away with a tide of air. "Hermione? Ron?" His voice echoed desperation as his lungs grew tired and his knees began to buckle beneath him.

"_All listen to the boy who lived."_ The voice increased in volume. The hushed tones quivering with laughter. _"Everybody watch as he struggles to hold onto his life." _Harry growled and punched the air around him.

"Show yourself." He shouted through gritted teeth. "I'm not afraid of you." Harry yelled, his breathing laboured.

"_The boy who lived isn't afraid of anybody." _

Who are you? Harry wondered in his mind. There is no reason to be fearful, he reassured himself, The Dark Lord is dead, no more than ashes scattered around Hogwarts. Nothing.

As Harry continued on, the dark night skies began to lighten, the clouds lifting from the ground and slowly, a figure began to emerge from the distant mist. The black figure, tall and gaping in the mist, long and bony with fingers like teeth and legs that represented that of a crow.

"Where's the mud blood Harry?" The figure spoke. Harry picked up his pace. He knew that voice. As Harry grew closer, the figure came into view. "Mud blood. Where is the mud blood?"

Harry patted his trousers, searching his pockets until he found what he was looking for; he pulled out his wand. "She has nothing to do with you." Harry yelled, kicking at the ground beneath his feet.

"Mud blood." Draco spat."Or I'll take the girl." Suddenly, a screamed pierced through the air and Ginny's lifeless body hung in the air between them.

"No!" Harry screamed, launching forward and tugging on Ginny's arm. "Leave Ginny out of this." Harry kissed her hand but didn't let go as he turned to the blonde boy once again. But he was gone. Slowly, Harry felt Ginny's hand disappear from his as the ground began to shake beneath him. _"All I wanted was the mud blood."_ A voice in the air whispered.

Screaming. All he could hear was screaming. Never ending. Never pausing for breath. An earth shattering scream that pierced through Harry's skull, into his brain, sinking into his mind.

* * *

><p>Harry lurched forward his breathing laboured, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. He searched around, his vision fuzzy, for his glasses that had fallen down to his chest while he was sleeping. He wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand and ran his fingers through his tousled hair, feeling the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "Hermione?" He whispered, noticing his friend dozing on the sofa opposite to his bed.<p>

"Hmm..." Her eyebrows creased in the centre of her forehead, showing that she was awake, but she showed no signs of opening her eyes. The black circles above her cheekbones gave away how tired she was, so Harry decided to leave her be, thinking it better to let her sleep, at least she was safe.

Feeling slightly better, Harry pulled himself away from the bed and climbed to his feet. His back moaned at the movement, but fell comfortably into place when he was upright. "Ginny!" Harry said, picking up his pace and sprinting up the stairs to where she was sleeping. He entered without knocking, stepping into the room as quietly as he could. Ginny wasn't asleep though, Ginny was sat by the window her knees bought up to her chin, looking a bit like a lost child. She looked up when Harry entered, noticing him with bleary eyes, but making no move to greet him. Instead, Harry slowly walked over to join her, sitting with his back to the window, his legs hanging limply into the room.

"You should be in bed." Ginny spoke eventually, her voice hoarse from either not speaking or crying, from the puffiness of her eyes, Harry suspected the latter, but he didn't comment. Instead he chuckled and placed his hand over hers. "So should you."

She looked up at him though the hair that was hanging over her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, I was worried."

"About what?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You, the wedding, Hermione..." Her voice was strained; she bit her bottom lip while the balls of her eyes darted around the room. Sighing, Harry lifted his hand to stroke the red strands of hair away from her face. "There, I can see you now." He mumbled, attempting to crack a smile, but it fell when he saw the look of despair on Ginny's face.

"There is no need to be worried about me." He reassured her. "Why is the wedding bothering you?"

Ginny sat there for a moment, leaning back and slumping against the wall. Again, she looked pained with a look of confusion in her eyes, she reminded him of when she was just eleven, when he had saved her during her first year at Hogwarts. "Why did we decide to invite them?" Ginny whispered eventually, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. He knew who she was referring to immediately. He resisted the urge to make a joke and instead stood up and walked away from the window, standing with his back to her.

"I didn't want to invite them, Ginny." He sighed, blinking heavily to avoid the tears creeping into his eyes when he remembered the cupboard under the stairs, the trip to the zoo, and those days at Muggle School when he was seven, eight, nine, ten...

"They have caused nothing but trouble," She said behind him. "Who knows what they are going to on the day of the wedding?" Ginny exclaimed, stamping the heel of her foot against the wooden table she was sat on. It made a loud knocking sound, pulling Harry away from the memories which he then pushed to the back of his mind.

"Ouch." She gasped, clutching her foot against her chest. Harry turned around. He saw his future wife distressed, cradling her foot, stroking it while her bottom lip hung out like a five year old with a paper cut. Now, Harry couldn't resist laughing.

"Stop it!" She moaned. "That really hurt!"

He shook his head, laughing at her reaction. "I'm sorry...I..."He smiled, walking over and kneeling next to her. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" She tilted her head to the side and nodded slowly, sticking her foot out towards him.

"Oh? You're serious?" He said with a smile. "But your feet really stink!"

A light glinted in Ginny's eyes for the first time all morning when she raised her eyebrows. "Hey" She cried, kicking his glasses off his face.

"Hey!" Harry mocked, scrambling around for his glasses. A giggle tumbled out of Ginny's lips as she watched him search for his glasses.

Ginny grinned and stood up, wincing as she put weight on her foot. "Having smelly feet isn't as bad as being blind!" She cried, jumping over him and scurrying towards the door. Not before Harry could reach out and grab her calf, pulling her towards him and catching her against his chest, enveloping his arms around her. He kissed the nape of her neck. "You were saying." He chuckled against her skin.

"Alright, alright. I surrender!" She giggled, relaxing back into his embrace.

"It will be fine." Harry said, referring to their previous conversation. "Your mum wouldn't let anything happen even if they tried."

"Hmm," Ginny mumbled. "But what about Hermione?" Ginny sat forward as if shocked by something.

"What about Hermione?" Harry groaned, annoyed that the conversation had taken a step back.

"If they weren't here, none of that would have happened, not that anything has happened, well not that I know of, but it seems pretty obvious, at least to me, well to everybody it seems, but it was Petunia who noticed it, or did she notice it, did she make it up? But Hermione is being suspicious, but then she was embarrassed, or not. Was she?" Ginny finally stopped for a breath and Harry stared at her blankly with his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Can you repeat that?" He chuckled.

Ginny lightly hit him on the arm. "Harry this is serious!" She whined.

"Ginny." He placed his hand on her arm. "Hermione is a big girl, and for now we just have to trust her. She'll tell us when she's ready." For a moment, Harry thought that she was going to protest, he braced himself. But to his surprise she nodded, slouched forward and relaxed slightly.

"You're right." She sighed, beginning to look very tired.

"I think you should sleep." He said.

"No!" She argued, climbing to her feet and running out of the door. Harry sighed, looking after her.

"It is a good thing I love you Ginny Weasley." He mumbled, fully aware that the dream was still in the back of his mind.

"_Mud blood..."_ The voice in his head hissed.

"Ginny!" Harry hit the side of his head with his fist. "Wait!" He scrambled to the door and towards the stairs.

However, Harry did not get any further than that as Ginny was stood still, at the top of the stairs listening intently.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice flooded up the stairwell. "Ron, listen to me, you don't understand." Harry couldn't hear what Ron replied, but he guessed it was something rude from the gasp that Hermione, and others, made.

"Hermione I think what Ron is feeling is..." Petunia? Harry thought, oh _God_, what is she doing in the conversation. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he knew it couldn't be good. He attempted to get around Ginny and climb down the stairs but she stopped him, grabbing his collar and pinching his skin with her fingernails. "Ow!" He protested. But he stopped when he saw her eyes.

Harry heard Mr Dursley clear his throat and he inwardly groaned, stepping down to sit on the top step, Ginny joined him. "Petunia why don't we just let these two sort out their issues? Mrs Weasley is making breakfast..." Harry chuckled until the air was knocked out of his lungs but Ginny's elbow.

"But don't you see it's my fault?" Petunia said.

"You're fault!" Hermione said. "Yes this is your entire bloody fault. Spreading stories like a bully on a school bloody playground!"

It was silent for the few moments that followed until Neville appeared at the top of the stairs wondering what is going on. "Hey Neville, you've been quiet the past couple of days. Been having a bit of you know... time?" George said as he walked out of the nearest room and winking. Neville didn't answer instead he was looking at George's face with a look of bewilderment.

Harry looked around then, "Neville what's wrong-whoa!" Harry screamed, instantly covering his eyes. Ginny turned around then and immediately burst out laughing.

"What?" George said innocently. Ginny motioned for George to look down. He noticed it then, slowly moving his hands to cover his crotch, his face turning a rather remarkable shade of red. Because George Weasley, the great prankster that he is, was standing in the middle of the hallway completely and utterly stark naked.

"Sleep in the nude do we?" Ginny giggled along with Harry and a very shocked Neville as George ran back into the open door.

The laughing group stopped when they realised no one was talking. "Where's Luna?" Ginny whispered to Neville.

"Asleep."

"Go wake her up and bring her down to breakfast; we're going to walk down as if we haven't heard anything." Harry and Neville nodded in agreement. So, as Neville went to wake Luna, Harry and Ginny quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to join Molly Weasley who had her ear plastered against the wall.

"Mum!" Ginny gasped.

"My baby boy is in an argument with the Dursleys, I have a right to listen." Ginny shrugged and sat down at the table next to Harry. Harry hadn't said anything since entering the kitchen; he cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes, occasionally wincing.

"_Mud blood_." Harry winced. "_Son of a mud blood_."

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny nudged him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, nodding that he was fine.

"I'm not having an affair with Draco bloody Malfoy!" They heard Hermione scream.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Then what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I..." Hermione stumbled over her words. Harry wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't have to say, but was intrigued.

Petunia snorted, "She hasn't even thought of an excuse!" Ginny creased her eyebrows in confusion. She was torn between trusting her friend and listening to everyone else.

"Let her finish." Harry whispered.

"I'm tutoring him!" Hermione finally blurted.

"Tutoring him?" Ginny mouthed in shock. Harry nodded, confirming what they had just heard. "But why would she not tell anyone that?"

Harry shrugged. "He was probably just embarrassed by it. Hermione probably agreed to keep it a secret because without the Dursleys being around no one would have even questioned it." There was a commotion going on in the room next door until Hermione burst into the kitchen.

"Harry, you need to stop Ron!"

"What's he doing?" Harry got up and ran next door.

"He wants to find Draco and ask the truth."

"So?" If Hermione was telling the truth why would it be so bad if Ron talks to Draco, they weren't hiding anything. Hermione was getting fidgety. "Hermione, you are telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes!" She cried, anxiously looking over Harry's shoulder where Ron was angrily searching for his wand (which Hermione had in her hands). "But I swore to Draco and his father that I wouldn't tell anybody. Draco is so embarrassed about not knowing anything from sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts."

It clicked for Harry then. "And you're worried about what they might do to Ron if he confronts him?" Harry asked. Hermione went white and nodded.

"Okay." Harry said.

"_Mud blood. Mud blood. Mud blood_!" Harry ignored the voices.

"Okay ...what?" Hermione asked.

"Go and find Draco." She nodded and handed Harry Ron's wand.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, shoving her shoes onto her feet.

"I am going to eat my breakfast and I'll take it from there."

And with that Harry went to sit back at the table, feeling the room swirling around him.

"_I'm coming to get you!"_


	17. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy wasn't known for his kind behaviour, his whit or even his looks. No, Draco Malfoy was known for being a Slytherin, a bully and a traitor to Hogwarts. His role in the war had been an unkind one. Voldemort had told him to spy on Hogwarts and kill the most loved wizard that had ever lived. Yes, Draco Malfoy had been a death eater. And Ron Weasley couldn't stand him.

Ron sat down at the table; he looked down and fiddled with his thumbs, ingesting his anger. "I just don't understand it, Harry." Ron said, "Why would Hermione want to help Malfoy?"

"Hermione isn't doing a bad thing Ron," Harry said, munching on his toast, "Yes, it's Malfoy, but she's trying to help him." Harry was confused as much as anyone as to why Hermione would be willing to help Malfoy, and why she would keep such a secret from her friends. He supposed it was because Hermione would do pretty much anything to show how clever she was, she loved to teach. Teaching is what Hermione_ did_. "She probably sees this as a challenge Ron."

"But why would she keep it from me?"

"Because she knew you would react like this!" Ginny cried as she entered the room, now fully changed out of her night clothes. Harry spied the bump that was becoming visible beneath the fabric.

"Ginny..." He soothed, "calm down, you need to sit." He motioned for her to sit down and she lowered herself carefully into the chair.

"Look Ron," Ginny snapped. "You have been moaning for the past few days and sure, when you thought Hermione was having an affair, you can mope. But this is nothing, so get up off of your arse and stop being such as dick!" She felt out of breath. The room spun around her and she felt dizzy. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go back to my own house and attempt to feel better before the wedding next week." She slipped off the chair and over to the fireplace.

"Do you want me to come?" Harry called.

"No!" Ginny grumbled and disappeared.

Dudley walked in whistling below his breath. "What's she in a mood about?" Harry thought to tell Dudley but he bit his tongue, this was his and Ginny's secret and Dudley was the last person Harry wanted sticking his nose in right now. "She's just stressed about the wedding."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry grumbled. Just get out! He wanted to shout, but he didn't. "She's right though Ron," Harry said, ignoring Dudley who had sat down at the head of the table, "You need to get a hold of this. If mione says nothing happened, then you need to trust her."

Sighing, Ron stood up, kicking his chair across the room in the process; he slumped his shoulders and took a deep breath. "I do trust her. I just don't trust him."

Suddenly, the fireplace burst to life; a deep, emerald green flooded into the kitchen. Out of the fireplace walked the body of what used to be Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn't seen the original Malfoy since his fifth year at Hogwarts. The September of sixth year Malfoy had seemed paler, almost ill looking, they hadn't known at the time that he had been called upon by Voldemort and the guilt was eating him from inside out. However, he had still had this look of evil in his eyes, the evil that had been drilled into him from the day he was born. Now, Harry noticed, Draco's eyes held nothing, they were dead inside, all hope completely lost. His once fresh, blonde hair, which had stylishly flopped over his eyes, had been cut short and left so it stuck out in different directions. The rest of the face looked different simply because the smirk that had once been attached to his face was gone, replaced with a frown that dragged his skin downwards. Harry decided that he looked the sign of lost hope. He no longer resembled the crow like figure that had haunted his dreams, that was nothing more that the corpse of what Draco Malfoy had used to be.

Hermione coughed, drawing Harry's attention to her. "You bloody selfish little git!" Ron snarled before Harry could say anything. Ron's hands were around Malfoy's neck, much to Hermione's shock as Ron attempted to hurt Malfoy in any way he could. Surprisingly though, he took it, he didn't even reach his hands up in an attempt to escape. His mouth stayed firm in a thin line, was he even attempting to breathe?

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione cried, using two hands to prise Draco free from Ron's firm grip. "What do you think you are doing?" She pushed him away. He didn't say anything, instead continued to glare at the Slytherin breathing heavily through his nostrils which were flaring uncontrollably.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron shouted, "He's a sly little..." He lost his words instead choosing to let out a low snarl.

Sighing, Hermione sat at the table, her head dropping into her hands. Dudley watched her, he didn't know her very well, but he guessed that she rarely lost control of situations. Whoever this Malfoy was, he had done something very bad. Worse than me, Dudley thought.

"Harry, who is...?" Dudley asked motioning towards Malfoy with his head. For the first time, Malfoy moved his head around to examine the people in the room.

"Muggle?" The word slipped out of Draco's mouth, almost as if he hadn't said it at all.

"I'm not a wizard, no." Dudley shook his head slowly. He was on edge, worried that any sudden movements would set the boy off, like a ticking time bomb. "I'm Harry's cousin. Dudley."

"A Dursley." It wasn't a question, Malfoy knew who Dudley was, yet he continued to raise his eyebrow as if he had found the answer to a complicated equation. "Your mother is the one who caused all of this." His voice being monotone meant that his emotions were hidden. Through this conversation Hermione had looked up and was staring at Malfoy in wonder. Harry knew that look; it was the look she gave someone she was proud of. Sure, Malfoy was speaking to a muggle without harming or sneering at them. But he couldn't deny the obvious common traits the two young men had.

Suddenly, Malfoy snapped his head around to stare at Harry, but his pupils had dilated so much there was no colour anymore. "Draco. Draco, it's okay." Hermione got up and wrapped a single arm around his back. Ron and Harry stared as he folded his body crumbling until he was in a ball on the floor.

"What's happening to him?" Ron sneered. Hermione glared up and him and apperated the two of them away.

"What the hell!"

Harry continued to stare at the space where Draco had been not moments before. For a moment Harry had continuous flashbacks to his dream.

"I have to go!" Harry blurted, patting his trousers looking for his wand. "Dudley, you're coming too."

"Wait, Harry where are you going?" Ron shouted as Harry tugged Dudley outside.

"To Malfoy manor. And no you can't come unless you will promise not to launch at Malfoy again." Harry said, unlocking Mr Weasleys car. "Dudley, get in."

"What! Why are you going there? And why are you taking Dudley?"

"Did you see his eyes? Completely black, I've seen that before, I need to know what's wrong with him. And the way Draco looked at Dudley, it was like he knew everything about him, but they had never met."

"So?"

Sighing, Harry made sure that Dudley couldn't hear anything. "There's something going on and I think that somehow both of them are a part of it. Are you getting in?" He said impatiently.

Frustrated, Ron slumped into the back seat. "Why are we taking the car?"

"You think that we could just apperate a muggle into Malfoy manor?" Ron didn't answer, it was a good point.

"_You might be on to something Harry Potter." _ The voice hissed. _"I would tell you what it is, but that would he telling." _

Hands gripped tightly on the wheel, Harry started the car at full speed. "Hold on tight." He said as it lifted them into the air.

Dudley shook violently at the shock of being in a flying car. "Relax and enjoy it Dudley, it the best feeling in the world." Harry said, steering and ignoring Ron moaning in the backseat.

"Harry have I lost Hermione? Is she going to break up with me for real this time? I can't let that happen Harry!" Ron whimpered.

"Ron, Hermione is not going to break up with you. But right now shut up so I can concentrate, or I won't be able to park the car." Ron stopped talking and instead continued sniffling and talking to himself so quietly Harry couldn't make out a single word. Once Dudley had calmed down Harry could concentrate.

"_Harry Potter." _His grip on the wheel got even tighter. "_The pureblood had the Mud blood and there's nothing you can do."_ The voice taunted.

"No!" Harry cried lurching the car sideways and sending them downwards towards the ground. There screams would have been heard for miles as the car increased in speed and went hurtling into the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, so I have something to say...<strong>

**I am beyond grateful to every single one of you for clicking on my story and choosing to read it. And if you have made it this far then you really don't know how amazing you are. **

**All of you who have reviewed, wow just thank you it makes my day every time I read a review. You inspire me, so thank you. **

**I know that it's been a rough ride and no it's not over yet, so don't worry about that, but I just wanted to check in with you guys. I started this story so long ago it doesn't even need thinking about. And believe me I hate stringing you along. I'm sure you would like to track me down sometimes and force me to write. But believe me I would have never started writing this story if I knew how hard these past couple of years would be. But I'm glad I did. **

**Thank you. I love you. **

**Soppy moment over. See you at Malfoy Manor. **

**Love, Lauren. **


End file.
